


Short Stories

by Pegase



Series: Pegase's Universe [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap, Bullying, Character Death, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Deaf Character, Dreamscapes, First Meetings, Gen, Gore, Imaginary Friends, Implied Relationships, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Motorcycles, Original Fiction, Panic Attacks, Paranoia, Self-Harm, Short, Shorts, Torture, Video Chat, body switch, love bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegase/pseuds/Pegase
Summary: Some short stories and aus featuring my characters, if any of you are interested.(more tags to be added)





	1. Camping Trip (canon)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So uh I decided to move (some of) my short stories I wrote on Quotev over here because hecc, I miss writing short stories, canon or not,,,  
> So I'm moving a few of my favorites here and I'll be adding more as time goes on!  
> Keep in mind that some of these are old and so the english and the writing is,,,, probably awful as all hell but please, I swear it gets better.  
> Anyway, happy reading! Hope to see you again soon!

Brian had been awake for a while now. In fact, he was always the first to wake up. He couldn't stand loosing a single day while camping. He didn't know why but he just loved camping, there was something about it that just made him happy and cheerful. Was it because he was with his best friends? Or because his parents would let him go anywhere he wanted, whenever he wanted? That you get to eat sweets most of the day? All of those answers seemed good but the right one stayed hidden in the back of his mind but he'd rather not think about it. He was out camping, after all! Now was not the time to be negative!  
  
He got snapped out of his thought once he heard a noise on top of him. He looked up, facing the ceiling. Well, the bottom of the bed on top of him, actually. He saw a head pop out from one side. A boy with red hair and a pair of brown eyes looked back at him with a grin [that was upside down to his point of view]. "How long have you been awake?" Brian picked up his glasses from the coffee table near and put them on.

"Long enough..I'd say 5 minutes ago," Brian replied.

"We're on summer break, you know? School is over, you don't have to wake yourself up so early." Adam said.

"I know.." he said as he rubbed at his green eyes. "But camping is just fun." He said with a tiny smile.  
  
Adam looked the bed next to them, showing a sleeping Mikey. He was still curled up in his blanket and breathing quietly. "Should we wake him up?" Adam asked.

"I'd say leave him some time.. He was the last one to go to bed last night, right?" Adam got down from his bed, careful not to make much noise to not wake Mikey and Brian's parents, who were sleeping on the other side of the trailer. He picked up his scarf from the same coffee table where Brian's glasses had been and he put it on. Even if it was summer, he would still wear his scarf. Why? Brian never knew why, he just did. He thought about asking him later.  
  
"Did you already have breakfast?" Adam asked to Brian. Brian shook his head.

"No. I think I'll just walk around and come back later." He replied as he flung his legs on the side of his bed. Adam was in the other room but the trailer was so small, he heard him perfectly.

"Okay, I'll just warn your parents once they wake up" The boy with red said from the other room. Brian got up and picked out new clothes and got into the bathroom to change. Even if he knew Adam and Mikey for so long already, something made him nervous about even removing his shirt around them. You can imagine his agony at the pool. When he got out, he opened one of the drawers under his bed and took out a tiny blue bag filled with coins and the money his parents gave him for doing his chores or for his birthday. He thought he'd bring it just in case something caught his eye. As he left the trailer, he saw Adam half asleep on a chair, probably waiting for his toast to pop out. He made sure to make little to no noise as he put his shoes on and exited the trailer.  
  
After walking for a while, he spotted that the arcade was already opened. Glad he thought about bringing his money with him, he entered the tiny building, which looked more like an house. He had been looking at all the games in front of him, even if they were all the same as the last time he came. He was never much into video games, to be honest. He'd always loose and he found it more fun to look at Adam and Mikey play together. He was about to leave when he saw one of those claw machines. He knew this type of machines were mainly made to get money other than making kids happy but he'd seen a lot of people get something out of these machines. Maybe, just maybe, he'll be lucky enough to pick one out.  
  
It had been the third time he tried to pick something out of the stupid machine and he was seriously getting annoyed with the thing. As he was about to try one last time, a noise behind him made him freeze right in place. That cackle. He'd recognize that cackle from a thousand other. He slowly looked up and saw them. The bullies. The ones tormenting him at school and after school. He thought about hiding but the group had already spotted him. His body grew weak instantly, too scared to even blink. The reason, the real reason, why he'd love camping so much came back to him.  
It was to avoid them. The bullies. They were never at the camping. In fact, he knew for a fact they didn't even knew about this camping. Yet, here they were. Standing in front of him.  
  
"Never thought this place would let wimps like you here."   
  
Brian backed up a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a small forced laugh. "I don't think they care about that.." He managed to let out, sounding more terrified than happy or whatever emotion he tried to show.

"I'm glad to see you here, actually, I was getting bored with no one to pick on." The same bully said. He glanced over at the machine Brian had just stopped playing with, then looked back at him. "You do know this thing will only take your money, right...? You're wasting your time on trying to get a pointless toy."  
"I just thought I'd get lucky.." Brian trailed off.

"What would you even do with it? These toys are for kids. Then again, you probably lost your little teddy bear and you're trying to replace him so you can finally sleep," the bully said, the last sentence turning into baby talk instead of a normal tone.

"I-It wasn't for me.." Brian lied. "M-My parents are going to have another kid soon.." He said. Even though he was an horrible liar, they all seemed to buy it... Sadly.

"I'm surprised they wanted another failure. I thought they'd learn from their mistake after the first one but looks like they're just as dumb as you..." Even if the bully kept on his rambling full of hurting words, Brian had stopped listening. It was okay to make fun of him, to even shove him on a wall in the halls at school or to break his glasses, but to make fun of the ones he cared the most...  _That_ , he couldn't stand.  
  
He seemed to move on his own, not controlling his body. He shoved the bully talking trash to him, making him collide with his friends. "Shut up!" Brian yelled as he pushed him. Reality suddenly hit him and he looked wide-eyed at the bully he'd just pushed. The same bully glared at him, if a look could kill someone, Brian would've dropped dead on the spot.

"You little..." He stopped himself as he stepped forward. Brian backed up against the wall and hold his hands up.

"N-No wait! I swear I didn't mean to..!" The bully had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him in the air. Brian began to struggle and tried to get out of his grip, but it was no use. The bully lifted his other hand up into a fist and pulled back, ready to hit the boy with green eyes in front of him. He would've if it weren't for the interruption.  
  
_**"HEY!"**_ A voice from behind said. Everyone jumped and looked at where the voice came from. There stood Adam, looking at the bully holding onto Brian. His eyes were darker and his hair burned an angry red color. Brian didn't know exactly why, but Adam always looked like this when he was mad. "Leave him alone." Adam said, as if his first yell wasn't clear enough on what he expected. The bully holding onto Brian slowly put him down. They had fought against Adam before, whether it was with words or fists, Adam seemed like someone else when he got mad like this.

"Sorry.." The bully blurted out. "We didn't knew he wasn't alone.." He glared one last time at the kid in front of him. Brian still looked terrified as when he first saw them. They all left in a hurry under Adam's glare and never looked back. Brian shakily dropped to the floor and tried to breathe normally. Adam had turned back to normal once the last bully had left the arcade and turned to Brian. He sat down next to him.

"They didn't hurt you, right? They didn't pinch you or pulled your hair?" Brian shook his head.

"No... Just words, like always.." A sigh of relief came out of Adam and he tried to comfort his friend.

\--

Brian didn't tell his parents about the bullies. He never did. He told Mikey (well, Adam did, he just happened to be there to clarify some exaggerations) but no one else. After dinner, Adam had suddenly left off to somewhere as they started the campfire. Brian didn't want to accompany him, since the campfire was the best part of the day for him. Mikey had tagged along and they left, leaving Brian with his parents. Hours passed and they still weren't anywhere to be seen. They began to get worried at the absence of Brian's friends and just when they thought about looking for them, a yell caught their attention.

"We're back!" Mikey yelled, his arms behind his back. They talked to Brian's parents for a while, saying excuses like they didn't see the time flew by. They forgave them and they all headed to the trailer. As Brian was about to get in, a hand pulled him back and looked at both of his friends behind him.

"We brought you something." Adam said as he nudged Mikey.  
  
Mikey pulled his hands from his back and showed him a seal plush, all white with black eyes. Brian blinked for a moment before taking it from his friend's hand. He starred at it for a while then looked back at his friends."We thought that this just might cheer you up from the... Incident." Mikey said. Brian blinked again and looked at the plush one last time. He glanced back up at his friends and murmured a thanks before hugging them both, forcing himself not to cry.  
  
And even if this occurred long ago, he still has the seal he got from his friend.


	2. Friend! (Dreamscape!Adam - pt.1)

"What's this!?" Adam yelled pointing to a cat passing by. Brian, with his cellphone by his ear let out a sigh. "It's a cat, we saw another one like 5 minutes ago, it's not because it has a different color that it's necessarily a different thing." Adam giggled at his own stupidity.   
  
A few days ago, Adam wasn't even something Brian thought about. Yet, it was only yesterday that this... Person.. Appeared.  
  
Brian still remember when he just suddenly appeared behind him and accidentally scared the shit out of him. He said he was from somewhere called the "dreamscape". Brian first thought it was related to dreams, but Adam was more like... An imaginary friend. Adam looked human but a bit too uncanny. Vibrant red hair, a half crooked smile, two eyes and one of them looking like one of those hypnotizing spirals, which was constantly spinning. (Brian avoids looking into it for too long, scared that Adam could actually hypnotize him) He had a black shirt and his fingers were jet black and were skinny and too spiky to be considered "fingers". His personality was... No, Brian didn't want to give him too much of a character.  
  
This was insane, Brian just woke up one day with an imaginary friend he wasn't aware of and that no one could see or feel. Brian was the only one who could and it felt wrong. He was probably stressed by his grades or just wasn't getting enough sleep. Though, he was always the one with the best grades in his class and always fell asleep around 10 PM. He didn't drink, nor took any type of drug. So why did Adam appeared out of the blue? Thinking about it made him frustrated. He had one friend, Mikey, and that was enough, he wasn't lonely either... Right?  
  
Maybe he did. He was soon to be 17 and probably was the only person he knew that haven't gotten their first kiss. He was a loser and there was nothing new about it, but was he lonely to the point of seeing, and feeling, someone?  
  
"Brian!" Adam called out. "You were just blankly staring at the ground, if I exist it's because you're supposed to give me attention." Brian blinked and brought his thoughts back to reality - well... At least his reality.

"Shut up. We're here." He turned to face a one story house. He looked over at Adam. "I live with a friend here, so don't distract me too much."

"Whatever you say, boss." Adam said, floating behind him as he walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"...Okay, I'll talk to you later, bye." Brian faked to end a call.

"See ya." Adam joked. He left Brian's side and floated over to one of the rooms that had an open door with a curious sound.  
  
"Welcome back." Brian heard Mikey's voice.

"Hey, did I miss anything important?" Brian said while entering his room and putting his backpack and phone on his bed.

"Nope, still as boring as ever." Brian heard footsteps getting closer.

"Same here."

"You said hi from me to your parents, right?" Brian was about to answer when someone cut him off.

"Oh, I don't recall that!" Adam yelled. Mikey looked at him weird for a moment, wondering why Brian stopped himself before answering.

"Oh, uh.. Yeah, I did. Sorry, I was just thinking.." Mikey smiled again.

"Okay. There's some leftover pizza in the fridge if you get hungry." His black haired friend said before leaving his room and head to his own. Brian peeked his head out of his bedroom's entrance.

"Do you ever cook when I'm away? Do you even know how?" All he got for answer was a laugh from his friend. Brian pushed his glasses back into place and let out a short snicker. He turned around to unpack his stuff when he was met by a pair of eyes that was way too close for comfort. Brian let out a gasp and fell to the floor. He looked up angrily at Adam. "You gave me a heart attack..!" He whisper-yelled. Adam looked at him puzzled.

"What's a hurt attack?" Brian stood up shaking.

"Never mind, just don't do that again." Brian walked past the imaginary being and opened his backpack.  
  
"You know, you should let yourself have a little bit of fun. You seem like a very grumpy guy to me." Brian neatly fold his clothes and put them into his wardrobe.

"If I'm grumpy nowadays it's because of you appearing. I need to stay focused into my work and my grades, I don't have time to be buddy-buddy with someone that no one else but me can see and talk to." Adam hissed.

"Ouch. That hurt, dude." Adam put his hand where his heart was, although it wasn't clear if he had organs. Brian rolled his eyes and put his now empty bag on the ground and let himself fall onto his bed. Adam bent over and tilted his head to look at him. Brian looked back at him. He found himself staring into his spinning eye and he felt himself slowly seeping away. Brian removed his glasses and put his face into the pillow. Looking at him for too long was something to avoid at all costs.  
  
"Leave me alone." The brown haired told his friend. "I talked to you and walked for a big part of the day, I deserve a nap." He felt a hand run through his hair and he looked up. Adam was covering his eye with one of his hand with the other he was messing with Brian's hair.

"Is this better?" He asked.  
  
Brian sleepily looked at him. Although his lips looked broken, Brian could make out a smile on Adam's face and his other brown eyes looking up at him. Brian felt his eyes getting heavier and his concentration decreasing. He mumbled an answer he couldn't make out himself but it seemed to make Adam happy.


	3. Friend! (Dreamscape!Adam - pt.2)

Brian woke up with a start. Someone was calling his name. His head quickly lifted off of his resting arms and saw his teacher in front of him, who looked highly concerned. 

_Did I just fall asleep in class!?_

It never happened before and he never thought it would. The sound of the bell didn't wake him up either, he must've been out cold... His math teacher finally spoke up.  
"Are you okay? Of all my students, you're the last one I expect to be sleeping during class," she said, sitting on a chair next to his desk. Brian was already quickly packing up his things. Who knows how long it had been since the bell rung? He could be late for his next class and he didn't want any more trouble right now.

"I'm fine, I swear, I've just been... On a horrible sleep schedule and I'm not used to that, I guess," he awkwardly laughed, trying to lighten up the mood a bit. His teacher, on the other hand, didn't change her expression. Brian stood up and picked up his things, ready to head out but the teacher held him back.

"Brian, do you have any exams today?" Brian blinked in surprise and shook his head.

"No, I don't..."

"Then I think you should head back home." Brian's eyes widened, surprised that a teacher was encouraging a student to stay home.

"I-I can't really do that... I mean, what if I miss something important?" His teacher seemed amused that he asked this particular question.

"Brian, you're one of the best students that my colleagues and I had seen in a while. You understand everything in one quick explanation, I think you can allow yourself to skip _one_ day. Especially if you're just going to be sleeping in class." 

Brian thought things over and in the end he couldn't help but agree with her. He was a good student, really. He had good grades and never looked for any trouble with students or teachers. He sighed and forced a smile to reassure his teacher. "Fine, I'll go back home, but if I get in trouble I'll blame you for it." He said, joking. His teacher smiled at him.

"I'll take the blame. Have a good day and don't forget to finish your homework." Brian headed out of the math class and a few steps after, the bell rang, announcing the start of the next class.

It was wildly snowing outside, the wind pushing the snowflakes in the opposite direction in which Brian was walking. No one else was out and Brian had no choice but to walk back home in this mess. He had no car and Mikey, his only friend with a car, was at school, oblivious of his friend heading back home early. Luckily, their house wasn't far away from their school. His breath was visible through the cold air, making little clouds escape his lips in puffs. He had his backpack with him, slowing him down a bit because of the many books he was taking with him. After a few minutes of silent walking, he finally got up the stairs, unlocked the door and got into the warmth of his house. The green eyed boy sighed in relief as he took off his coat and boots. Finally, he brought his backpack into his bedroom, put it next to his bed and laid down on said furniture. He was exhausted from his horrible sleeping schedule and the cold walk but he wanted to finish his work quickly before he forgot about it. He sat up on his bed and leaned against the wall. After picking up his backpack, he opened it and got his pencil, eraser, calculator and his worksheet. He used a book to write properly and quickly got to work.

A few problems solved later, he was done. This was not really a big challenge for him, like his teacher said, it was easy for him. Brian was about to put everything back in his bag when a voice startled him. "You're home early..?" He looked at where the voice came from (the entrance of his room). It was Adam. The "illusion" that had been messing up his sleep schedule, talking to him until late hours or trying to convince him that he was real. Adam must've noticed the look in his eyes as he continued:  
"Did I scare you?" He asked with a smile on his broken lips. Brian didn't answer. He simply ignored him and put his stuff in his backpack. Adam stood silently in the doorway, knowing that his friend clearly didn't feel like talking to him. After he was done putting everything back in, he laid down on his bed, ready to catch some sleep. He felt the illusion's eyes on him and he knew it was only a matter of time before it tried to speak to him again. And, as he guessed it, he was back at it in a matter of seconds. "Why are you here so early? Are you sick? Do you need anything?" Adam kept asking, now floating above Brian. The boy underneath groaned and rolled himself in his blankets.

"I'm fine just let me sleep." But, of course, Adam wasn't satisfied with just that.

"Water? Maybe some of those weird circles you keep in the bathroom?"

"I don't need medicine. All I need is sleep and you to shut up." Brian replied harshly. Although he'll never admit it, he felt remorseful after saying it with that much hate. Adam was completely silent afterwards. It felt heavy. Brian could basically feel the pressure press down on him. 

For a moment, he thought Adam had left. He felt bad but he really needed sleep. It's only then that he felt warm arms lock around him and pull him in a hug. Brian opened his eyes in surprise when he felt something press against his back. It felt as if the walls had closed on him but it was warm and comforting. Brian would've pushed Adam away if he had the energy to do it but he felt oddly warm for something that wasn't supposed to exist. With the mix of exhaustion, warmth and comfort he was stuck in, Brian's body really couldn't take it anymore and his eyes shut on their own. Adam removed the glasses from his face, which he had forgotten to remove before falling asleep.


	4. Target (canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for this one: There's gore, oops,  
> (Because I don't know how to establish this: The city in which Clair is in during this chapter is called Eutov and only accessible to viruses (people who can travel through computers and have powers, basically) and it's known to be filled with criminals and is just very shady in general.)

This city is a mess. The buildings aren't stable and could crumble at any moment. Not to mention that every part of this city is "the bad part". But here, the focus is in one specific alley. Another dark alley in this dark city, barely lit by the blue streetlight at the end of what could barely be considered a street. Someone standing alone, blending in with the darkness. They weren't trying to hide, just waiting for a friend. A friend they've never seen or met, but heard of. But here, everyone had a friend of a friend of a cousin who knew her.

Finally, after what felt like forever, another person walked into the alleyway. Long brown curly hair, dark clothes with some pink accents that glowed in the dark, a certain type of clothing that was casual in this city. The two exchanged a look. The second kept walking and the first followed her. They both went in a wreck that could barely be called a building anymore. The girl pressed on a button and a light flickered before shining like it's meant to do. The strangers were both staring at each other before the girl spoke up.

"I don't have all day, what is it?"

The stranger smiled at Clair before getting a picture out of his pocket. "You're the assassin, right?" Clair rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm the tooth fairy. Hurry up, you're not my only client." The man handed the picture to her. She analyzed it carefully before putting on an intrigued look.

"I want him gone. Clean him out of existence." Clair looked back at the man. She put the picture in her own pocket.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Torture. You do that, right?" Clair grinned.

"I do it with a smile." The man laughed.

"I don't do any of this for free though, I'm sure you're you're aware. Especially torture." Clair said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, yes, I'm aware. I'm ready to pay the price." He reached into his coat and pulled out bills held together by a rubber band. Clair took it out of his hand and quickly calculated.

"That's more than what I usually ask..."

"Then go all out on him." Clair's purple eyes looked up at him. She hesitated for a moment, not sure if she should warn him. For a few seconds she didn't move and finally, she took it and put the money in her back pocket.

"Alright, that's a deal." She held out her hand. The man grinned mischievously and shook her hand.

"Great doing business with you, psychopath." Clair giggled. She left the building and left the man to do his own thing.

The man felt proud of himself. He would get this kid out of his life and all he had to do was meet a lady and give her a couple of savings. It was money well spent. Not only that, but his ego surely grew after making a girl laugh. Feeling accomplished, he took out a cigarette and lit it. No one seemed to be around anymore and he would like some time to himself after everyone getting mad at him for letting this kid live. He was in his own world by now and didn't care about reality. 

_But that would turn out to be a mistake on his part._

A loud snap was heard when a pink crystal pierced through the ground right into his leg. Caught off guard, he didn't scream until crystals came from the wall behind him right into his shoulders, holding him in place. He couldn't move and felt his heartbeat throughout his body. He tried to move but the pain got worse when he did so, it didn't help that he was uncontrollably shaking. He coughed and for a second he thought he might vomit. He could barely hear himself whine and groan but he did hear footsteps. He called out, hoping someone could help. The person walked in. Glowing pink clothing again. He felt almost relieved... Until he saw her face in the light. Her eyes looked dull, dead, as if the girl he saw a few seconds ago had completely vanished and this was a clone that was off from the original model. She innocently smiled.

"Torture, right?"

The man's heart skipped a beat after hearing her. "W-What?"

"Yea, I recall you asking for torture..." She pulled out pliers from behind her. "... And to go  _all out_ , right?" Her innocent smiled turned into a sick grin, something that was considered as her trademark.

**\---**

The man's screams died down. Clair was getting bored of his silence. She stabbed another hole into his chest with a crystal, but didn't get any sound either. She figured he was done at this point. She dropped the crystal and cracked her bloody fingers. She just spent a good two hours torturing a man without a break. Not only is she exhausted but also annoyed that she'll have to reschedule her other meetings. She made the crystals holding the man in place go back into the ground. The stranger fell back in the ground with a thud and a groan. Hearing the sound, Clair turned her head back. She kneeled next to him and lifted his head up. His eyes were closed shut and she could see that he was forcing himself to hold them in place. "Guess you're still alive." She let go of him. He groaned again when his head met the floor. Clair rolled her eyes.  _The man can handle being stabbed but if he falls on the ground he can't help but whine about it... What a joke._

She dusted herself off as best as she could, although she'll have no choice but to wash her clothes thoroughly. She dug into her sleeves. She pulled out what she needed. A small grey sphere with a black "X" on it. It could've been mistaken for a marble or a jawbreaker. Unluckily for the man, it wasn't. Clair pulled on a string hidden in the small object. It let out a click when the string was pulled all the way out. She let go of it and it rolled next to the man on the floor, too much in pain to move a muscle. Clair left the building again, and this time she wasn't going back in. She walked down the empty dark street, the only light coming from her clothing and the lonely streetlight at the end of the street. Soon enough though, a bright light came from behind her followed by a satisfying explosion. The sweet sounds of destruction continued when the building fell apart. A few screams were heard and some people came out on the street to see what had happened. Clair was the only one going the opposite direction and was glad that it was too dark for anyone to notice the bloody mess that was on her. 

**\---**

Clair was back at her home. Not in the city, of course. That place was everything but home. She was back into the normal world, into her comfortable bed after taking a shower and washing her clothes and putting the money she earned into a drawer. She sighed and turned on her side. She looked at the picture laying on the desk on the opposite wall, the picture that man gave her earlier. She didn't need to look again to know who it was. Even if he was wearing a face mask, she recognized his hair and eyes. White hair, but with black dye, and his red eyes. She didn't talk to him that much but she had promised to not kill anyone she knew, and even if she almost forgot that his name was Aurev, she wasn't going to kill him. Although it was weird that someone seemingly quiet and not looking for trouble was being requested as a victim - a tortured victim as well.

_What the hell did you do..?_


	5. Glimpse (au)

Adam's eyes fluttered open, still heavy with sleep. He would turn to look at the clock or find his phone to check the time, but he didn't want to bother the boy he was holding. Backing up a bit, he looked at Brian's peaceful sleeping face. Adam couldn't help a smile and could feel his face warm up. Carefully, as if he could break the smaller boy, he let a hand brush the hair out of Brian's eyelids, still closed, but Adam hoped that he could see his green eyes if he looked at him long enough. As if Brian had heard Adam's thoughts, his eyes opened, looking straight up at the other boy in front of him. Adam's smile widened and Brian blinked a few times before scooting closer and pressing his forehead on Adam's chest. Adam waited until Brian looked back up at him to speak.

"Good morning," he said casually. Brian took a moment to process before mumbling something that sounded like a greeting as well. Adam smiled and kissed his forehead before hopping out of bed. Brian simply pulled the blanket back on himself and Adam assumed the brown haired boy wanted to sleep a bit longer. He decided to head towards the kitchen, determined to prepare breakfast for his boyfriend. He wasn't the best cook but there was one thing he was good at; pancakes. 

Adam prepared the batter, knowing the recipe by heart at this point. Adam had never been the morning person, hell, he didn't like waking up before 10 but today he was up at - he looked at the digital clock on the oven - 8:36 AM. He figured he picked up Brian's habit of waking up at ungodly hours - in Adam speech: 7 AM. He guessed it was a thing that happened when you have a partner for more than a couple of weeks. Adam pondered for a moment. How long has it been with Brian? Three months? Adam made a mental note to check later, he remembered typing the date in his cellphone. Another thing he picked up from Brian; writing everything down  _just in case_. But if he picked up Brian's habits, Brian picked up a bit of his 'waking up late' habit, proved by the way Brian wanted to stay in bed a bit longer. Speaking of his sleeping beauty, he heard the floor creak behind him and he turned to see him, Brian, wearing a plain grey shirt and a pair of shorts that Adam vaguely remembers being on the floor for a couple of days. Brian made his way up to him and hugged the taller boy with a small groan. Adam let a hand rest on top of of his boyfriend's head. Brian looked up at him with sleepy eyes and smile.

Adam asked him how many pancakes he'd like. Brian was silent for a few seconds before blinking a bit and blushing out of embarrassment. "Sorry, could you repeat?" Adam smiled a bit wider to comfort him a bit. "How many pancakes?" Brian let out a small 'oh' before answering.

"A few.... Like, maybe two or three." The smaller boy said, pressing his head against the taller boy's shoulder. Adam nodded.

"Alright." 

After Adam finished the pancakes for the two of them and Brian got his glasses, they sat down at the table to eat. Adam stored the pancake batter that was left in the fridge for next time, while doing so he took out some maple syrup. He sat down across from Brian, who was already eating his pancakes without syrup. Adam remembered jokingly calling him a neanderthal for doing so a while back when they started dating. Brian had taken the joke and laughed along with him, admitting not having a smart comeback to make and Adam took it as a small victory. 

Brian made a small summary of the dream he had, trying to come up with a subject of conversation. Adam didn't mind listening to him but he always wished to see the dreams he had, with how Brian always seemed to beam at the sights he described in his dreams, reflecting the wonderful things he saw with his job. When Brian asked Adam about his dream, Adam simply said that he couldn't remember his dream, well aware that even if he remembered he wouldn't have said anything, too focused on trying to picture the sights Brian saw. After a bit of silence, Adam spoke up.

"What do you want to do today?" He rested his head on his hands, waiting for Brian to respond. Brian blinked a few times before shaking his head and blushing, embarrassed once more.

"Ah, sorry, I'm really tired today, can you repeat?"

Adam smiled warmly, pulling his hands away from under his chin. It was probably too early for lip-reading so Adam opted to signs so his boyfriend could understand.

_< What do you want to do today?>_


	6. Get It (story)

"Watch out!" Adam called out to Brian. Brian turned quickly before dodging a beam of light. Brian looked back at the tall monster, skin dark as night and eyes glowing white. It stood on four legs and had a tail that could knock down trees (and Brian knew that because it had happened right in front of him). Its mouth was closed but you could see the spikes that cornered the mouth, as pointy as its ears that pointed up to the sky at the top of its head. Brian turned to look at Adam, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You're supposed to distract it!" He shouted, picking his scythe back up from where he had dropped it.

"Well, apparently, I'm not as distracting as you!" Adam shot back, picking up a rock and throwing it at the monster, making it shift its attention back at him. 

"Now is not the time, Adam!" Brian shouted, trying to pry the blade off of the scythe. "Dammit, work with me..!" He grumbled to the inanimate object.

"Wha- no! No, wait, it wasn't supposed to sound like flirting!" Adam shouted back at him. Adam turned his attention back to the monster, realizing he had a task at hand. Lucky for him, he turned around just in time, as the monster was about to claw at him with one of its giant paws. Adam threw himself away, making the giant dark figure growl in anger. " _Focus, Adam, focus._ " He said to himself. He stood back up, trying to find another way to distract the giant while Brian was doing his thing.

Brian was lucky the blade couldn't hurt him, if it could, his hand would probably be decapitated by now. Finally, in one fell swoop, the blade came off with an audible sound. Brian stood up with triumph. "Yes!" He regretted making a noise, as he heard the monster behind him step near. Brian quickly ran behind a tree, different parts in hand. He was lucky he wasn't in an open field like the last time he faced a monster like this. He shivered at the memory, reminding him the first time he met his ex. Adam had taken back the monster's attention by throwing yet another rock, this time, directly in one of its eyes. It growled in pain and anger before looking at Adam, ready to get rid of him at any second. Adam glanced at Brian but did a double take once he saw the broken scythe.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He shouted. Brian looked more annoyed.

"Shut up and focus on your task!" Adam's eyes went back to the giant beast, sending a blast at him. Adam dodged it but lost his balance, falling down. Really, he was more relieved to not have hit his head on a rock. Brian focused back on his own issue, staring at the broken scythe. He took a breath. "It's okay, you did it before, you can do it again," he reassured himself. He put the end of the scythe down and focused on the blade. He tried to remember what he had done before in the training he received. Not sure of his action, he held the blade with one hand and carefully held it vertically. The blade began to glow white and expanded, the pattern it had slowly changing into a different one. Brian's eyes went wide. "Holy  _f_ \- that worked?" He asked to himself. He stared at the blade- well, if it could still be considered one at this point, in awe and surprise. He snapped back to reality when he heard a yell behind him. Brian picked up the other part of the scythe and ran away from his hiding spot.

Adam had done his job of distracting the giant, to say the least. A bit too much, as he hadn't been as quickly to dodge a swipe the monster had been generous to give, and was now on the ground, trying to get up. The pressure Brian felt before got stronger. Not only was he alone now, but he had to make sure the nearest town wasn't going to get destroyed by the monster _and_ had to protect his friend from getting killed. Taking a breath in hopes it would calm his nerves, he brought the end of the scythe to the used-to-be-blade. It let out an audible clink as they collided before a white beam appeared, working as a thread. Brian moved the back of the scythe towards himself, the white light spreading through the shaft. The boy shut one of his green eyes to focus on the monster, who was about to shoot a beam of light of its own in the direction of his friend. The end of the pole turned into an arrow, shining white. The boy held his breath and let go of the arrow, feeling the momentum as it flew out of his fingers.

The arrow hit the monster in the back of its head, making it swallow back the attack it was going to let out. Instead, a screech left its mouth, almost falling down. The blow didn't kill it, which made Brian relieved. The monster turned back to Brian, angry glowing eyes looking back at him. Brian opened his free hand, feeling the space fill with another arrow that he quickly brought back to the bow. The monster didn't want to stick around to see what might happen. It looked back in front of itself and ran, destroying trees as it made its way. Brian was relieved it wasn't towards the city but he couldn't let the thing free. He was about to call for help when he saw something in the corner of his eye.

Adam looked at the thing run off and he jumped to his feet. " _What just happened..?_ " He muttered to himself. He wasn't sure if he should run after it or wait for Brian to tell him what to do next. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud motor sound. He turned towards the noise but it got in front of him before he could look back. Brian hit the breaks, making him move forward a bit as he stopped in front of Adam. "Come on, we have to get it." Adam jumped behind Brian as the smaller boy was trying to figure out the limited controls.

"Since when do you know how to drive a motorcycle?" Adam asked, gripping the other boy by the waist. Brian backed up the motorcycle a bit, facing the path the monster made as it ran off.

"I don't."

Brian hit the gas before Adam could say anything, making the motorcycle vibrate and let out its loud noise as it began to roll through the rough ground. Adam let out a yelp, not expecting to start off this fast, and gripped his friend tightly, scared to be thrown off. Adam had never seen Brian like this... Hell, he wasn't even aware Brian could be like this. He always seemed like a careful and always prepared for everything type of guy, but right now he seemed so reckless, going along with whatever was happening and taking all the chances he could get. The trees grew rare and the monster was now visible, still running off. Brian tried to figured a way to make it stop running, not wanting to actually kill it. "What do we do now?" Adam spoke up, forced to raise his voice so Brian could hear despite the wind and motorcycle deafening everything else. Brian thought for a moment before talking.

"Aim for the legs, we have to make it stop." Adam nodded.

"Okay... How?" He asked, sort of confused.

"You didn't lose your fire powers, did you?" Brian said, speeding up to get closer to the giant monster. Adam was silent for a moment.

"Uh... You sure?" This was a side of Brian he was not used to. Brian took his focus and threw it at Adam.

"Adam, I'm letting you be reckless, are you really going to question me!?" Adam gulped before holding up one hand, letting the other squeeze his friend's waist.

"Okay! Yeah, I got it."

They both looked back at the monster. Adam tried to make sure his hand was aiming for one of the back legs, feeling a familiar warmth invade his palm. After focusing and somewhat sure of himself, he let the fireball leave his grip. As he did, Brian hit quite a big rock on the uneven ground. Adam's grip tighten and as soon as the fireball left his hand he brought it to his friend's waist, making him move a bit to the left. Not expecting to be moved, Brian almost lost control of the motorcycle but quickly regained the balance. Meanwhile, the fireball made the monster lose a bit of its composure but kept running nonetheless. After they both had mini heart attacks, Brian yelled. " _For fuck's sake, Adam!_ " The yell and the anger it held traveled to the other boy.

"How about you watch where  _you're_  going!?" Adam sneered. Adam went back to aiming the back leg.

"Hit one in the front." Adam usually didn't mind it when Brian corrected him but considering the bitterness the words held, he didn't quite liked it this time. He moved his hands a bit more to the left, towards the front leg. Brian had somehow managed to catch up to it once more, even getting a bit closer than they used to be a few seconds prior. The warmth in Adam's hand appeared faster and felt somewhat out of control, Adam's emotions alternating the power. For the second time, a fireball left his hand, more fast and red than the first he had shot out. 

It hit the leg spot on, making the monster trip. The boys rejoiced but it quickly faded when the thing had began falling towards them. Brian quickly swerved to try and avoid the monster but Brian lost control once more and this time couldn't recover. The motorcycle fell over, the two boys ejected from it because of the speed it had gained. The two hit the ground harshly, wind knocked out of them. After jumping off the ground once or twice and sliding a few feet, Brian tried to sit up quickly. He was shaking and coughing, trying to breathe, and looked at the monster. It laid on the ground, eyes closed and a noise escaping it as it laid down in pain. Brian held up his hand and made a few specific motions before translucent walls surrounded the giant, trapping it behind tall glass-like walls. Brian let out a sigh mixed with a groan before falling back down.

After some time of catching their breaths and making sure they could move all their limbs still, a small chuckle left Adam. Brian looked over to the other boy, not so far away from him. "Why are you laughing?" He asked, somewhat amused. Adam threw his arms up.

"Where do I even start?" He shouted, before letting his weak arms fall back down and laugh a bit more before he started to cough. Brian sat up and looked back at his friend.

"Don't die." He said, half joking. Adam followed his friend, sitting up as well.

"First of all, since when can you do that!?" Brian blinked.

"Do what?" Adam held and invisible bow and arrow, imitating the boy earlier. He pulled back one of his hands and held it there for a moment before opening his hand and letting out an audible " _phew_ ". Brian laughed a bit. "I remembered being taught I could do that, I just never had the chance to practice getting it together that much and never wanted to risk it... But this seemed like a tense situation." Brian explained. Adam wasn't done yet, though.

"You stole a motorbike!" Adam said it with a smile even though it wasn't a good thing.

"Well I had to get to the monster quickly, I can't let that thing free! At least not when it's like this..." Adam held up one finger to shush him.

"Shut it, it was amazing to see you get worked up like that." Brian rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry for yelling at you." Adam smiled at him.

"It's okay. Looking back, you probably did it on purpose so I'd get somewhat angry and get a better chance to shoot the legs." The boy with green eyes nodded. They both looked up at the monster, still laying down eyes closed. "Is it okay?" Adam asked, a bit worried.

"Its fine, it just took a lot of hits today. I'll call for other hunters so they can get it and make sure it doesn't hurt anyone or itself." Adam nodded at Brian's plan but saw the boy lay back down. Adam let out a huff.

"Aren't you going to call them?" Brian nodded.

"Yeah, yeah... Give me like... Five minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the story of how Brian met his ex eventually, I have it written down, I just need to actually type it here.


	7. Switch (story)

I woke up with a pain in my back. I sat up and winced, looking around and noticing I had fallen asleep on the couch, even though I couldn't remember getting there. I stretched a bit, trying to get the pain out of my back. "Nice one, Necro..." I mumbled to myself. As I did, I immediately felt like something was odd with my voice. I quickly shrugged it off, blaming it on the fact that I just woke up. I got up and stretched more, the pain was slowly killing me. Finally, a popping sound came out and I felt relief. I let out a satisfied sigh, the anomaly in my voice still there. I cleared my throat and hoped it would make it go back to normal. I began to feel more and more weird. Well, maybe not weird but something was obviously off. As I was standing up, I felt... Taller? My voice and then my height - was there a second puberty I wasn't aware of? I looked down at my hands and, well, nothing was wrong with them, I even had the blue ring around my finger still but I had long sleeves now. I followed the sleeves, going from white near my hands to black on my shoulder.

 

_Wait... This is..._

 

I looked at my surroundings and saw a small mirror on the coffee table next to the couch I had been sleeping on. I picked it up and looked at the reflection. This wasn't me - well,  _technically, yes_ , but - black hair, dark blue eyes and thick eyebrows...

 

"Neon...?" I muttered to myself. Well, that would explain why I felt like I hit puberty again overnight. As the word came out of my mouth, the door was slammed open, making me almost drop the mirror. I looked at the entrance and saw me - smaller from my point of view, white hair and clear blue eyes - and  _I_  didn't quite look happy.

"Necro!" He shouted at me defensively. I blinked a few times, a bit confused.

"Neon?" I asked and he didn't say anything and simply walked up to me.

"What the hell did you do?" He kept shouting, pointing a finger at me. I swatted his hand away.

"I didn't do anything, I would  _literally do anything to not be in your body_! Gosh, this is so weird - you're so tall, how do you manage!?" I shouted back, looking down at my legs. He grabbed my shoulders and brought me to his eye level.

"Now is not the time, you're stuck in my body and I just know you're about to do something stupid," he began. He let go of my shoulders and pointed at his finger with a black ring on it. "Not only that, you stole the ring Taylor gave to me!" I showed him my hand with the blue ring on it.

"Um, I'm sorry, but so did you! Blue isn't your color, Neon, you only wear black, you emo... Speaking of which, I really hope you don't start writing depressing poems while you're in my body, I don't want to be caught doing anything like that!" He rolled his eyes and I held up a finger. " _Oh no_! No eye rolling! I'm allowed to do it in my own body, you are not welcome to do so!" Neon -  _still in my body_  - swatted my hand away.

"If you're gonna be like that, you are not allowed to eat anything spicy while you're in _my_ body," he said, crossing his arms.

"What!? That's not fair!" I yelled. I took both of his arms and put them back at his sides. "No arm crossing." He pushed my hands off.

"You're not allowed to touch me anymore."

"Jokes on you, the body still belongs to me, you are not allowed to decide that kind of stuff," I said with a smirk. Neon put on a disgusted look.

"Don't smile, and if you're gonna be like that, you're not allowed to take a single piece of clothing off, I know you, you're gonna jump in a lake or something." I threw my hands up.

" _I don't know how to swim!_ " He imitated me.

" _Good!_ "

 

As he finished talking, someone appeared at the entrance of the room. "What's with all the yelling?" a familiar feminine voice said. Taylor stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips and when she noticed us, a smile crept on her face. "Oh my god... Please tell me what happened!" She seemed a bit too much enthusiastic for seeing her two friends fighting like always. Neon squinted at her.

"What did you..." I cut him off.

"We swapped bodies, apparently." Taylor bounced from one foot to the other.

"It worked!" she said, still bouncing like a happy puppy. _Oh no. What did she do..?_

"What did you do?" Neon asked, seemingly being able to read minds.

"I was hanging out with Brian and I  _may or may not_  have looked inside his Hunter book and stumbled across a page with special rings that can make people switch bodies if they wear them and fall asleep and I  _may or may not_  have looked to find some and gave them to both of you so you could learn to get along and learn a bit more about each other and now that I'm actually saying it out loud and it is happening right in front of me this wasn't a very good idea, was it?" She said, talking fast and enthusiastically until the end where she slowed down and looked guilty.  _(Although I will forever be amazed that she's able to talk for that long without taking a break to catch her breath)_  We were all silent before she looked down. "Oh boy, what did I do..." she asked, under her breath. I cleared my throat and it made her shift her attention from the floor to me.

"How long does it last?" I asked, hoping the answer would be reassuring

"I don't know, I didn't make it that far into the book," she admitted.

"And you went through with the plan anyway!? Fuck this, I'm out," Neon said, about to remove the ring from his finger.

 

" **No! Don't!** " Taylor shouted, scaring the both of us, but it was enough to stop Neon from removing the ring. "If you remove it while you're out of your original body, you could stay like this permanently," she explained. Neon quickly pushed the ring further down his finger.

" _We're gonna need super glue,_ " he said, and I didn't know if he was joking or being serious.

"Do you know how we can go back to normal?" I asked, pushing my ring further down my finger as well, just in case. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh... Not yet, I'm sure we can ask Brian, though! Or I could read further about the rings and hopefully there's an easy way to reverse the effects..!" She looked back at us with a sheepish smile. "But if it takes a while... At least you two will learn to get along..! Right..?" she asked, still hopeful that her idea could end with positive results

 

Neon and I shared a look before looking away from each other, the silence clearly meaning a negative answer.

"Yeah, should have figured..." Taylor muttered, crossing her arms, disappointed a bit.


	8. Bug Bite (story)

I reluctantly handed the book to Adam. "You're gonna do me a favor and not damage this book for the 5 minutes you'll have it in your possession," I say, pointing a finger at him. Adam rolls his eyes and smiles at me.

"Brian, come on, do you really think I'm not gentle? I thought we knew each other long enough for you to trust me with anything," Adam faked a pout at the end.

"We went to the same school, Adam, I've seen how your schoolbooks always ended." I turn my back to him and began to look through the bush I was currently kneeling in front of, while Adam sat on the ground next to me.

"Yeah, well, I've grown. I know how to be careful with things that don't belong to me." A beat after, I heard something slip and fall to the ground and turned my head to see Adam, holding the book open, and a folded sheet on the ground. My eyes slowly shift back to Adam, who had a mortified look on his face. Quickly, he picked it up and placed it back in the book, deciding to lay it down on the ground instead. "It's okay! It fell right from the page I turned it to!" He tried to reassure me. I let out a sigh and went back to looking through the bush.

"Open it at page 162, it'll be your job to examine the plants and make sure they match the description, if you have the slightest of doubts on one of them, throw it away, let's not take chances with this," I explained to him. I heard Adam snap his fingers.

"I gotcha, buddy." I began plucking out the plants that looked like the ones I was looking for, from what I can remember. It looked like a flower that stopped mid bloom, pink petals out but not spread open like it usually would. The only reason I don't do this stuff alone was because I didn't want to take chances. After some time, Adam spoke up. "Shouldn't you be doing this with... Another hunter? Not that I'm complaining but I'm pretty sure everyone would flip if they learned you were doing this with a  _monster_." He added a ghostly vibe at the last word. I snickered a bit and looked up from the bush.

"I'd rather do it with the  _scariest of monsters_  than possibly ending up doing this with Ivan," I said, pushing my glasses back up while I wasn't doing much. Adam smiled slyly.

"You think I'm scary?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows. I just shook my head and went back to work.

"You're the worst." I could hear the smile on Adam's face when he spoke up again.

"Thank you!"

After I figured I had taken enough, I went over to see the ones Adam deemed acceptable. I took a few out, but besides that, Adam did a pretty good job. "You know, you did pretty great for your first time at doing this," I told him with sincerity. He looked back at me with smile.

"You think so?" He sounded genuinely happy about the comment and, if it didn't sound so gay, I'd say it was adorable. I shrugged instead and went back to the bush.

"I'll get a couple more and we'll be good to go." 

I searched through the bush for more and felt something tickle my hand. I looked over and found a bug on it. It looked like a small moth, with faded pink wings with a darker shade of pink that formed a heart. It looked cute, and since I was already distracted by it, might as well get more info about it...

"Hey Adam?" I retracted my hands slowly, trying not to scare the bug away. I heard him make a 'hmm' sound. "Could you look up what this is?" I asked him and heard him shuffle his way to me and look over my shoulder before cooing.

"Aww, it's so adorable..." I chuckled.

"Look at page 820, that's where the bug section begins, I think." Adam looked back down at the book, flipping through pages.

"Did you really memorize the whole thing?" 

"I kinda had to, not everyone can become a hunter without proper training," I responded, letting the bug crawl over my hand. It walked over the back of my hand to the tip of my fingers and turned my hand over to keep an eye on it. It looked familiar, obviously from seeing it before in my book. I can't remember what it was, oddly enough. I probably should read it over again to refresh my memory again.

"I found it!" Adam declared from behind me while the bug crawled back on the back of my hand. I looked over at Adam.

"What does it s-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a sharp pain went through my hand, making me wince. The bug flew away when I put my other hand over the one it was seated on and bring them to my chest. The pain slowly grew worse, my hand started shaking and I tried to keep it steady. Don't fucking trust bugs I swear-

"Brian!? Brian, what's wrong? What happened?" I felt Adam's hand on my shoulder. He grabbed my hand, retracting it away from my chest.

"The thing stung me out of the blue." I kept my eyes on my hand, which was still shaking in pain. "It hurts a lot, we should probably go..." I trailed off when I looked up Adam.

_Wow._

Huh.

Adam is... Beautiful?

I mean, not that it was a secret that Adam was pleasing to look at, I'm not blind, but... Right now, even when he looks worried and sad. The pain subsided and a moment later it was completely gone, but I barely noticed, a bit too busy analyzing all of Adam's features I never saw before. "Brian? Are you okay?" Oh sweet lord, even his voice sounds better now. His eyes, although filled of worry, looked so beautiful. Brown with slight shades of red... I wonder if monsters are just handsome or if Adam is just a very handsome dude.

"You're beautiful," I said, barely acknowledging what he said. Adam blinked out of surprise and I noticed a shade of pink appear on his face. He wears it well. Finally, he let out a chuckle and brought a hand behind his neck.

"Brian, you okay there buddy?" He sounded so embarrassed and shy it was adorable. How is he even real? A flash of realization came across his face and he stumbled back to the book on the ground, not far.

He muttered a few words before slowly starting to speak up. "If the bug is to bite someone, it'll infect them with a serum that makes the victim... Infatuated by the first... Person they see..." Adam trailed off, pausing at certain parts. He looked confused for a moment, probably trying to understand the sentence. He looked cute. Eventually his eyes widened with understanding. That was cute as well.

"Oh!"

There was a beat of silence.

" _Oh._ "

Adam had pink on his face again. He still pulls it off quite well. He closes the book and stands up. "We need to get you checked up." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet. He went back to pick up the plants we were originally collecting.

"Checked up? But I feel fine, Adam," I said in my defense. He put the book in my hands.

"No, you called me beautiful out of nowhere, and though I appreciate the compliment, you usually wouldn't do that," he said matter-of-factly. I frowned.

"Am I not allowed to state the obvious?" He was about to respond when his blush grew darker. He also pulled that shade off well.

"Brian, are you flirting?" He asked, dumbfounded.

I hesitated before shrugging.

"We're going to make sure you're okay, and there's no arguing over this."


	9. Friend! (Dreamscape!Adam - pt.3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: Reality Check
> 
> This is the first story that I wrote here instead of on Quotev whoo celebration time,  
> y'all can enjoy this now,

Brian came back home in the late afternoon, closing the door behind him with a loud sigh. He headed straight to his room and was greeted by Adam, at the desk he mainly uses for his homework, tipping his chair back on its hind legs, looking like he could tip over and fall at any moment. He was holding a book Brian had recently started reading, opened in front of him, though he was holding it upside down. Adam looked over at him once the door opened and smiled, his broken mouth widening slightly. “Oh, hi Brian,” he greeted cheerfully. Brian fixed him with an unamused gaze, almost glaring at him, not moving for a beat before stepping in. He took the book from Adam’s grip before pushing the chair back on its four legs, taking Adam off guard and shoving him into the desk. Brian ignored the small noise Adam made, sitting down on his bed and reading where he had left off.   
  
They were both still like this for a moment, Brian reading while Adam had both of his hands supporting him on the desk. Brian had tried to shut him out, to deny and disagree with whatever Adam had to say, but… He never tried to hurt him. He was even sure Brian had accidentally done so before and apologized profusely even with Adam reassuring him it was fine. Now, Brian was just… Ignoring him. Realizing this hurt more than being shoved into a desk. He kneeled next to Brian’s bed, looking at him. Brian’s eyes glanced at him for a second before quickly going back to the book in front of him, his face forming into a scowl. Something was wrong. “Brian…?”   
  
“You’re not real,” Brian quickly replied. Adam’s face dropped. He rolled his eyes before sighing.   
  
“I am, I’ve told you many times  —    
  
“No, it doesn’t  _ work _ that way! My brain, for some reason I can’t figure out, made you up and your dumb excuses like dreams escaping, or whatever.”   
  
“Dreamscape,” Adam corrected.   
  
“That’s not the point,” Brian growled, eyes still trained on his book, even though he wasn’t reading anymore. Adam began to get annoyed. Ever since his friend(?) began leaving the house for a questionably long period of time, (Adam didn’t know how time worked in the human world but he did know it was a long time) Brian was more insistant on Adam’s existence, or rather lack thereof. He didn’t know if it was related to it, he didn’t have any proof, but Adam was going to say it was anyway.   
  
Brian was still ignoring him. Adam waved his hand to hopefully catch his eye. Brian ignored him. He poked Brian’s leg. Brian ignored him. He tugged on the bed sheet until they rolled off from one of the bed’s corners. Brian ignored him. He knocked over a pencil that was lying on his desk. Brian ignored him. Adam sighed and flopped on the side of Brian’s bed. He was still ignoring him. Adam glared at him from his spot before he got an idea. Brian seemed determined on ignoring him no matter what… Let’s put that to the test.   
  
Adam got off the bed and walked where Brian was seated, against his wall where the head of the bed was settled. Brian had his eyes trained on the book so he didn’t notice Adam picking something he was propped on. Without a warning, Adam pulled on the pillow Brian was seated on, making the latter lose balance and drop his book in favor of using his arms to hold himself upright against the wall. Adam let out a bark of laughter. “If I’m not real, explain that!” Brian tried to grab the pillow back but Adam hopped off the bed, taking it away from his reach with a smile on his face.   
  
“I can’t explain everything, I’m not an expert!”   
  
“Well I am, an expert at knowing what I am, and what I am is real. Just because I’m from somewhere entirely different doesn’t make me any less real! Oh, and if your brain did make me, why isn’t it making me give you your pillow back, hmm?” Adam emphasized his point by holding said pillow in front of him and tilting it from side to side. Brian huffed and got up to get his pillow, but Adam backed off with a snicker.   
  
“Give it back,” Brian ordered. Adam tilted the pillow from side to side again.   
  
“Come and get it,” the redhead teased. Brian glared at him. He didn’t want to play around with Adam, not after just coming back from a therapy session.   
  
“Adam, I don’t  — ”   
  
Before he could finish what he was saying, Brian was hit on the top of his head. Adam let out a triumphant noise as he lifted the pillow back up.   
  
“Come and get it, Brian!” Brian looked back up, his glasses askew, an angry flush on his face.   
  
“You  —  “ Adam hit him again as he began to yell out his sentence. The smaller boy let out a frustrated growl and tackled Adam. He kept his balance, laughing a bit more and began floating up. Before he could get a foot off the ground, Brian grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed, making Adam let out a surprised noise. Before he could try to sit up, he received Brian’s knee on his stomach and felt the pillow leave his grasp. It was no surprise when he got hit by the pillow. Adam chuckled at the hits at first but it began to die when it seemed to only make Brian hit him harder, getting across that he didn’t find it as funny. Eventually, the hit slowed down and their force weakening. Adam, with his arms up in front of his face, slowly opened up his eyes to look at his friend (again, not sure if he could call him that).   
  
Brian’s glasses were basically falling off his face at this point and his hair was a mess. He was still holding the pillow like he would hit Adam again but he was completely still. His green eyes looked unfocused, looking at Adam’s general direction but not  _ at _ him. In that moment he just looked exhausted. Adam immediately felt bad. He didn’t want to make Brian angry or sad (upset, Brian would correct), that was the last thing he wanted. He began to panic at the thought that _ he _ made Brian feel like this, but it only got worse once Brian looked like he was about to cry. He wanted to sit up, but Brian was still holding him down with one knee on his stomach (which was… Really uncomfortable, and it kind of hurt).   
  


Brian let out a breath and pretended to give Adam one last hit, bringing the pillow down on his chest. The later frowned and looked up at him with a sad look. Adam reached out and grabbed his friend’s (he’ll call Brian a friend, so Brian _ is _ his friend, whether he liked it or not) face, squishing his cheeks a bit. Brian avoided eye contact, looking off to the side. Adam was about to say something but Brian cut him off.   
  
“Why are you still here…?” It was almost a whisper but in the silence it was heard quite clear. Adam put on a confused look, expecting Brian to elaborate. He stayed quiet a moment before glancing at Adam for a split second and taking a breath. “I mean… If I did make you up, that it was just my brain telling me something… I don’t get it. I don’t need more friends, I have Mikey… He’s pretty much a brother to me… And I’m not lonely, well, technically, yes, but I don’t _ feel _ lonely, I like being alone, I don’t need a boyfriend… So why are you still here?”

 

“Because I’m real.”   
  
“But that doesn’t make  _ sense _ ,” Brian yelled, looking at Adam this time. “You can’t be real, no one else sees, hears, or feel you, people don’t just… Do that! It doesn’t work, I  —   I can’t  —   I’m…” Brian’s grip on the pillow tightened and he let out a frustrated sound. “I don’t understand!” Tears were now visibly starting to form, though they were more out of anger than anything here. Adam frowned and wiped a tear that rolled down his face with his thumb. As if remembering that Adam was still there, Brian removed Adam’s hands from his face and wiped away the tears himself and sighed. “I’m… This is stupid,” he said with a broken voice.   
  
“It’s not stupid, I don’t understand anything most of the time, you know,” Adam replied, trying to get Brian’s attention again. “I don’t know more than half of the things you own and what they do or what purpose they serve but you don’t see me trying to convince you that they aren’t real or that they don’t make sense,” he chuckled to himself at the statement but it only made Brian’s frown deepen. “Look… I get that it’s hard, especially for someone like you, to understand… Myself, or even where I come from.”   
  
“Someone like me?” Adam nodded.   
  
“Well, you know… Mr. Smartypants,” Adam elaborated. Brian huffed and rolled his eyes.   
  
“You  — “   
  
“Don’t try to deny it, I don’t know much about the human world and even  _ I _ know you’re a smart guy. My point is, it’s okay if you don’t understand everything immediately, especially if it changes your point of view on so many things.” Adam was smiling up at Brian, who was still frowning but his eyes were back on him now. Brian fidgeted with the pillow he was still holding.   
  
“I guess…?” There was a moment of silence before Adam patted Brian’s hand.   
  
“Do you mind getting off? It kinda hurts,” Adam tried not to wince. Brian looked down to where his knee was seated and backed off, apologizing. Adam finally sat up, feeling more comfortable now that a knee wasn’t pushing down on him. He removed the pillow from his chest and went to hand it to Brian when he saw his still crooked glasses and messy hair. He unconsciously reached out and put his glasses back in place. Brian focused back on him and he tensed up before slowly relaxing. Right, his left eye had a weird effect on humans sometimes. Though, he used the distraction to his advantage and put Brian’s hair back in place the best he could. Brian didn’t move in the slightest while he did so, only focusing on his eye, how weirdly distracting it was and how he couldn’t tear his eyes away as much as he wanted (and tried) to.

 

It was only when Adam was done smoothing his hair back in place and wanted to say something that he noticed just how close they both were. Not just I-was-basically-brushing-your-hair-close, it looked more like I’m-examining-your-eye-close. Which was probably what  _ Brian _ was doing, but that wasn’t what  _ Adam _ was doing so he felt a bit embarrassed. Just when he was actually about to speak up and hopefully snap Brian out of his daze he was cut off by  —    
  
Oh.   
  
_ Oh okay. _

 

Brian seemed like the kind of person to think things through before doing something and the last thing you’d describe him as is reckless. So Adam was having a hard time to process why someone like Brian had just come out of nowhere and kissed him. Not that Adam was complaining, he was just trying to process what led up to this. Feeling more out of place than when they were a bit too close, he figured he might as well play along and kiss back and just… Go with it.

 

Just when their hands connected, a noise from outside the room caught Adam’s attention.   
  
“Brian, I’m back,” Mikey shouted from the front door of the house. Mikey’s voice seemed to be the thing to make Brian snap out of it. A choked noise came from his throat followed by a weird taste, but before he could actually process this clearly, Brian shoved himself off. A bit too harshly. He fell off the bed and fell on his back, letting a yelp of pain out.   
  
“ “ Are you okay? “ “ Adam and Mikey ended up speaking at the same time, Mikey’s voice sounding further away simply because he wasn’t in the room. Brian supported himself up with one arm and the other was rubbing the back of his head, letting a small pained noise out.   
  
“Yeah,” he replied, though it seemed more directed at Adam since he didn’t shout loud enough for Mikey to hear. Adam floated off the bed and was about to help Brian up when Mikey came through the door. Adam stopped moving, as if he did would make Mikey able to see him.   
  
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled,” Mikey said, sounding apologetic but still wearing a smile. He crouched next to Brian and helped him up.   
  
“It’s fine, I was… Distracted.”

 

Distracted would be the word.

  
Mikey was about to say something else when he noticed Brian’s lip. “Did you cut your lip or something? You’re bleeding,” he said, pointing to it. Brian blinked and touched his lip with the tip of his fingers and pulled back to see that, indeed, it was bleeding. He, or… Adam, must have bit his lip in the panic that followed Mikey’s arrival.   
  
“Oh… You must have scared me a lot more than I thought,” Brian tried to find an excuse. Mikey chuckled at that and grabbed Brian by the shoulder and dragged him out of his room.   
  
“Sorry, I’ll patch this up for you.” Brian hummed in understanding and took one last glance at his room. Adam was still frozen still in the air, staring at Mikey like he was a ghost.


	10. Chat Up (chatroom - pt. 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live for chatroom fics and all so I'm starting a mini series kind of thing where you get to see how my characters interact and stuff within chats and,,, who knows, maybe some plot will happen later on ;)
> 
> I also made sure the way my characters type reflect their personality and emotion and I think that's pretty important to know if you have characters so in a way, it's a practice as well.

_ *Rapunzel has created a new chatroom!* _   
  
****

**Rapunzel:** IT WORKED   
  


**Bad Boy:** of course it did i helped you

 

**Angery:** please tell me necro is bad boy   
  


**Bad Boy:** you know it ;)))   
  


**Angery:** nice.   
  


**Angel:** What is this?   
  


**Rapunzel:** lurar!!!    
  


**Angel:** Wait...   
**Angel:** Taylor?   
  


**Rapunzel:** yeah!!   
  


**Angel:** What's with my name?   
  


**Rapunzel:** i chose it for you because youre Pure   
  


**Angel:** Oh.   
  


**Angery:** mine isnt very fitting tho,,,   
  


**Brain:** You misspelled mine?   
  


**Rapunzel:** nope   
  


**Angery:** OH MY GOD IS THAT BRIAN   
  


**Brain:** Adam?   
  


**Angery:** necro youre amazing   
  


**Bad Boy:** i know   
  


**Edgy:** what is this i want to SLEEP   
**Edgy:** WHAT IS THIS NAME????   
  


**Bad Boy:** Neons here   
  


**Edgy:** i'm gonna slit your throat, you rat

 

**Bad Boy:** id like to see you try furry   
  


**Angel:** And I thought I had anger issues.   
  


**Edgy:** it's almost midnight, have none of you heard of sleeping?   
  


**Bad Boy:** live a little   
  


**Edgy:** no, i want death   
  


**Bad Boy:** wow your name fits   
  


**Brain:** Neon isn’t the only one.   
  


**Angery:** NO BRIAN PLEASE I LOVE YOU   
  


**Brain:** that's gay.   
  


**Angery:** your gay???   
  


**Brain:** *you’re and how dare you expose me like that   
  


**Edgy:** is no one going to question how taylor and necro managed to get everyone’s contacts?   
  


**Bad Boy:** im a virus

**Bad Boy:** it was pretty easy   
  


**Edgy:** that's kinda creepy.   
  


**Angel:** I'm with Neon here, it is kinda creepy. How many people are there?   
  


**Rapunzel:** idk exactly but we have to add more thats for sure   
  


**Edgy:** sweet lord   
  


**Shiny:** WHAT THE FUCK   
  


**Rapunzel:** watch your language lurar is present   
  


**Shiny:** WHAT IS THIS

**Shiny:** wait

**Shiny:** Taylor?   
  


**Rapunzel:** HI CLAIR!!!!   
  


**Shiny:** .... That kind of explains it   
  


**Edgy:** why is her name shiny   
  


**Bad Boy:** shes got crystal powers, neon, keep up   
  


**Edgy:** fuck you, i’m tired.   
  


**Shiny:** who's that?   
  


**Bad Boy:** im Necro and edgy is neon (obviously)   
  


**Shiny:** your name doesn't fit   
  


**Bad Boy:** YES IT DOES???   
  


**Angery:** im with necro here

**Angery:** i turned him into a Bad Boy   
  


**Brain:** You cried until I brought you ice cream.   
  


**Angery:** that was a long time ago!   
  


**Brain:** that was literally 10 minutes ago.   
  


**Edgy:** I could stay up all night watching you two interact.   
  


**Rapunzel:** i know right?   
  


**Bad Boy:** everyone ships it   
  


**Angel:** ??? Ship what?   
  


**Edgy:** Lurar please...

 

**Angel:** Ship what? Is there something I'm supposed to send?   
  


**Shiny:** why is Lurar such an angel? How is that possible?   
  


**Angel:** I'm not an angel   
  


**Edgy:** she meant that as in you're very innocent and adorable    
  


**Angel:** I'm not adorable, I'm a man.   
  


**Shiny:** that was literally the cutest thing ever   
  


**Angel:** Well, this MANLY MAN is going to sleep.   
  


**Edgy:** put your phone on silent   
  


**Angel:** Yes, dad.   
  


**Bad Boy:** did Lurar just

 

**Edgy:** Lurar how could you

**Edgy:** and he's gone   
  


**Rapunzel:** Necro Will Remember That   
  


**Mikey Mouse:** oh I've been added to a chat   
**Mikey Mouse:** wh   
**Mikey Mouse:** what is my name   
  


**Brain:** hey Mikey   
  


**Mikey Mouse:** Brian?   
  


**Brain:** yes   
  


**Mikey Mouse:** I've been included    
  


**Rapunzel:** hi mikey!!!!!   
  


**Mikey Mouse:** Hi Taylor   
  


**Rapunzel:** :0 howd you know????   
  


**Mikey Mouse:** pretty obvious   
  
**Bad Boy:** oh hi Mikey   
  


**Mikey Mouse:** can I change my name?   
  


**Bad Boy:** no one say anything i dont want Neon to change his   
  


**Edgy:** I hate you

**Edgy:** so much.   
  


**Bad Boy:** love you too, my dearest friend   
  


**Rapunzel:** boys, I already ship it, dont make it worse for yourselves   
  


**Bad Boy:** dont

**Bad Boy:** briam is better

 

**Edgy:** I second that   
  


**Angery:** thank youuuu   
  


**Brain:** Briam?   
**Brain:** like

**Brain:** me and Adam?   
  


**Edgy:** y e s   
  


**Brain:** Adam is straight   
  


**Angery:** oh no honey, not my gay ass   
  


**Brain:** ???   
  


**Angery:** it's a meme   
  


**Brain:** oh   
  


**Rapunzel:** BRIAN DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT MEMES???   
  


**Brain:** uh

**Brain:** not really?

**Brain:** dat boi?   
  


**Angery:** you tried....   
  


**Bad Boy:** ADAM WE HAVE TO FIX THIS   
  


**Angery:** I tried necro

**Angery:** so

**Angery:** many

**Angery:** times   
  


**Brain:** but they're so weird they don't even mean anything, the joke is barely, if not even there

**Brain:** you’re no better than kids who laugh at people jingling keys at this point.   
  


**Angery:** you break my heart, Brian....   
  


**Rapunzel:** :( brian dont make your boyfriend sad....

 

**Brian:** he’s not my boyfriend   
  
**Angery:** yet.   
  
**Bad Boy:** Smooth.   
  


**Mikey Mouse:** sorry to interrupt but it's getting late, we should all go to sleep   
  


**Brain:** I'm with Mikey. Goodnight everyone.   
  


**Angery:** goodnight babe~   
  


**Brain:** don't call me that   
  


**Bad Boy:** take a hint Brian please hes trying so hard   
  


**Angery:** he already closed his phone its too late........   
  


**Bad Boy:** im sorry dude   
  


**Rapunzel:** one day he will be yours   
  


**Edgy:** I will go down with this ship   
  


**Bad Boy:** Neon calm down   
  


**Edgy:** this ship makes me Feel Things, Necro, you will not tell me to calm down you little weasel.   
  


**Bad Boy:** damn okay chill out   
  


**Rapunzel:** yeah neon   
**Rapunzel:** Be More Chill   
  


**Edgy:** good one   
  


**Bad Boy:** ?   
**Bad Boy:** was that a reference?   
  


**Rapunzel:** yes   
**Rapunzel:** im going to sleep now bye   
  


**Bad Boy:** what was the joke?   
  


**Edgy:** Goodnight.   
  


**Bad Boy:** no wait explain   
**Bad Boy:** hello?   
**Bad Boy:** aw come on,


	11. Chat Up! - part 2 (chatroom)

**Angst:** fuck you all

 

**Edgy:** woah

 

**Bad Boy:** did i miss something?   
  
**Angst:** WHY IS THIs mY NAME???????

 

**Edgy:** yeah, what the fuck, necro, we’re gonna get mixed up with my equally stupid name

 

**Rapunzel:** oh, aurev is here!

 

**Angst:** again, fuck you all, why the fuck did you add me

**Angst:** this is fucking stupid

 

**Angel:** Excuse me?

 

**Rapunzel:** ok new rule:

**Rapunzel:** no swearing when lurar is present

 

**Angel:** What?   
**Angel:** I’m not a kid.

 

**Edgy:** you’re technically 3, though…

 

**Angel:** You’re not helping, Neon.

 

**Shiny:** Aurev if you swear in front of Lurar one more time   
  
**Angst:** heck all of you

 

**Bad Boy:** okay but seriously, why the sudden vendetta?

 

**Shiny:** it’s Aurev, he’s angsty and full of anger and I guess when he saw he was added to a chat without being warned he kind of lashed out.

 

**Angst:** stop acting like you know me

 

**Shiny:** am I wrong?

 

**Angst:** … not the point.

 

**Angery:** maybe aurev should have my name

 

**Angst:** fuck off

 

**Rapunzel:** WHAT DID I SAY???

 

**Shiny:** Aurev, you’re on thin ice.

 

_ **Angst changed their name to Heck Off** _

 

**Heck Off:** i hope you all know i kept myself from writing /something/ else.

 

**Edgy:** how did you do that?

 

**Heck Off:** seriously?   
  
**Bad Boy:** NO DONT TELL HIM!!!!!!

 

**Heck Off:** you just go in the chat setting, duh.

 

**Bad Boy:** GOD DAMMIT AUREV

 

_ **Edgy changed their name to Neon** _   
  
**Neon:** wow look at that, a normal name. That was so difficult, I understand why you didn’t do it in the first place, Necro.   
  
**Bad Boy:** you fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffflippin emo

 

**Angery:** nice save.

 

_ **Neon changed Bad Boy’s name to Annoying Rat** _   
  
**Annoying Rat:** WHAT

 

**Neon:** wow fits you a lot more

 

**Angery:** im crying

 

**Heck Off:** im muting this chat, too much going on

 

_ **Annoying Rat changed Neon’s name to I Write Poems** _ __  
  
**I Write Poems:** i don’t write poems?? Wtf?   
  
**Rapunzel:** language, but please keep going

 

**I Write Poems:** *heck

 

_ **I Write Poems changed Annoying Rat’s name to Old Meme** _

 

**Angel:** Taylor, it’s fine, I don’t mind.

 

_ **Old Meme changed I Write Poems’s name to Still Not Over MCR** _

 

**Rapunzel:** i am keeping you innocence, my son

 

**Angel:** Please don’t call me that.

 

_ **Still Not Over MCR changed Old Meme’s name to Jack Frost** _ __  
_  
_ __ **Jack Frost changed Still Not Over MCR’s name to KEEF**

 

**KEEF:** fuck you, keith is badass

 

**Jack Frost:** he’s also fucking emo, you fucking emo

 

**Rapunzel:** GUYS, LANGUAGE

 

**Angel:** Don’t bother, they’re fighting, they get heated.

 

**KEEF:** at least keith doesn’t look like a fucking loser

 

**Angery:** this is both amusing and concerning

 

**Jack Frost:** HE HAS A MULLET

 

**KEEF:** it’s obviously a joke, he just has long hair, don’t take season 1 lance’s words to heart

 

**Brain:** what is going on

 

**Angery:** hi brian, neon and necro are fighting.

 

_ **Jack Frost changed KEEF’s name to Biggest Loser** _   
  
**Biggest Loser:** wow, how original, calling me a loser, i applaud you and your intelligence

 

**Brain** : should we like do something?   
  
**Angel:** Don’t try to intervene, they’ll just make you pick a side.

 

**Brain:** ouch

 

**Jack Frost:** oh well im sorry for not being “smart enough” for mr. I Write Sins Not Tragedies

 

**Biggest Loser:** you know what? Panic at the disco is good and you can fight me on this, théo.

 

**Angery:** OH SNAP, REAL NAME DROP

 

**Angel:** oh boy

 

_ **Rapunzel kicked Biggest Loser from the group** _

 

_ **Rapunzel kicked Jack Frost from the group** _

 

**Rapunzel:** someone had to do something,

 

**Angery:** wont that make them… angrier?

 

**Rapunzel:** nah, they just need to cool off.

 

**Heck Off:** well looks like shit went down while i was away

 

**Rapunzel:** don’t make me kick you out watch your language.

 

**Heck Off:** my bad

 

**Shiny:** is it me or does Taylor sound actually mad via text over there?

 

**Rapunzel:** not angry, just a bit disappointed.

**Rapunzel:** brb necros yelling he might be in some sort of video chat with neon

 

**Angel:** Ah so that’s why Neon’s screaming.

 

**Brain:** does this… Happen often?

 

**Angery:** they fight and bicker a lot but I think it can easily escalate and get...

**Angery:** bad?

 

**Shiny:** personal

 

**Brain:** oof

 

**Angery:** d

**Angery:** did you just meme

 

**Brain:** what?

**Brain:** oh

**Brain:** f u ck

 

**Angery:** BRIAN

**Angery:** B RIAN!!!!!!!

**Angery:** BRIAN NO COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Angery:** BRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!   
  
**Rapunzel:** NO SWEARING IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND???

  
**Angery:** NO YOU DON’T GET IT BRIAN MEMED AND HEWEFERV   
  
**Shiny:** rip Adam   
  
**Rapunzel:** is briam happening   
  
**Heck Off:** god i hope so   
  
**Rapunzel:** even the smol angst wants them to date   
  
**Heck Off:** call me small again i fucking dare you   
  
_ **Rapunzel kicked Heck Off out of the group** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! im drowning in schoolwork and stress atm so im not working on stories as much as i'd like
> 
> but, i have one that i'm very close to finishing! it should be the next one, i promise
> 
> i may use this chatroom idea to just,, relax or maybe lash out in my own kind of way
> 
> see you later, i guess,


	12. Hero (Canon Story)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick notes before you start reading;  
> A thavmar is basically a monster ('monster' in itself is considered a slur in this universe, though, so I'm not using it a lot)  
> There are categories of thavmars, what with different species and stuff but that's for another day. Or like if you have questions just.... leave a comment, i love to ramble on about my characters.

Brian ran as fast as he could through branches and leaves. Behind him, roars and steps that shook the ground were heard, reminding him of the threat right behind him.   
  
This was his first official mission and it might just be his last.   
  
Brian had been a hunter for only a short while, still learning and training on how to interact with thavmars. The process of an arrest, how to summon his weapon quickly and efficiently with the help of his watch, how to use said watch… And there was a lot more to learn. A written exam is a lot more different than real life.

 

He had been given tasks before, varying from executing thavmars that went through trial or simply managing files. He had never received an actual mission though. Which was understandable, since he was relatively new to this whole thing, so he never complained out loud. But that certainly didn't stop him from hoping everytime one of his superiors called out his name that maybe today was the day.

 

His quiet prayers were answered one day when a superior came to him with the simple task of taming a thavmar that was deemed dangerous. He was sent with two other hunters to take care of the job. Although this kind of mission was deemed easy, Brian couldn't help but feel like he absolutely  _ had _ to prove himself. Prove that he was capable,  _ good enough _ , for this job.

 

  
The task itself had been easy. The thavmar was a bit of a fighter but Brian ended up catching them, hands bound together behind their back. Thankfully for Brian, he didn't have to execute it on the spot. The worst thing that would happen to it would be a night in jail, and maybe be supervised for a few months.

 

Then… It appeared.   
  
Out of the trees near where the creature was being tamed came out a tall, and presumably dangerous, thavmar. It was darker than the night, on four legs with a long neck and a tail that knocked down trees as it swung. Its piercing golden eyes peered at the four on the ground, way smaller than it was. Immediately, the two hunters Brian had been with drew out their weapons at the creature, ready to fight. Brian would have said he did so too if it wasn’t a straight up lie. Brian had been terrified. Deathly so, frozen right on the spot. One of the two hunters turned to him and ordered him to call for help. The order snapped Brian right into reality and he pulled back his sleeve to reveal his watch. With a quick press of a button, a holographic image immediately appeared, taking a second to load before revealing another hunter on the screen.   
  
“Full name and your emergency?”   
  


“Brian Douglas, an unexpected thavmar just appeared.”   
  
“Describe the monster, please.”   
  
Brian held himself back from correcting her. “I- It’s tall, dark, on four legs and has shining golden eyes,” he said instead. Back then, Brian wasn’t as informed about thavmars as he is now, had he been, he would have just told the woman the name of the creature and ended the call right then and there. The woman visibly paled at his words, mumbling something about getting back up before ending the call.

 

As if awaiting for Brian to finish his call, a scream made him turn around and realize how dangerous the situation was. One of the hunters Brian had been assigned to was crushed underneath one of the thavmar’s paws, still squirming and conscious to what was happening. The other was trying their best to shoot at the thavmar’s eyes with their gun but they were clearly distracted by the screams of their colleague, the creature refusing to stand still to let that happen. Brian’s attention wasn’t on the latter, though. His eyes refused to leave the scene, boring it into his eyes and tainting his memory forever. At that moment, the danger of being a hunter finally caught up to Brian. He was aware that this kind of work came with risks and many scenarios you could only try to avoid for so long. Brian was visibly shaking and tears began to fill his eyes. Everything he had done was a mistake, he shouldn’t have studied to become a hunter, he wasn’t cut out for it, he was to weak, too anxious… He didn’t know what to do. This was only his first mission and it already headed towards disaster.   
  
“Get out of here!”   
  
Brian’s eyes quickly went to the hunter who was shooting at the creature with their gun, an angry and fearful look in their eyes. “Go!” Brian did as he was told and ran off and could only hope that backup came soon. Shortly after Brian entered the woods facing the opposite direction of the thavmar, a loud screech resonated before loud footsteps, making the ground shake, were heard.   
  
After a while of running that consisted of a lot of tripping and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth (he needed to stay in shape, now that he thought about it. Not that he wasn’t, but some cardio would not be the death of him), Brian started to see an opening that lead to  _ wherever _ , hopefully somewhere Brian could hide. Unfortunately for the boy, it lead instead to a large open field, devoid of anything to sneak behind. Brian’s heart sank and he froze for the second time, whipping his head from left to right, as if doing so would reveal a secret passageway to run from the creature chasing him.

 

Before Brian could even consider anything, a loud growl made him remember how close the thavmar actually was. Turning his head back, more out of instinct than anything, he saw the creature’s head and neck poke out of the trees, glowing golden eyes stuck in an angry scowl. It was impossible to tell if it had its gaze zeroed in on him but from the way it moved, it was clear that it had seen him. Its gigantic front legs crushed the ground, making its way closer to the hunter. Brian finally snapped out of his frozen state and tried to run. Before he could take three steps, a paw reached out and took hold of him, squeezing tightly enough to force the air out of his lungs, leaving him wheezing. As he struggled against the tight grip and to breathe in more air despite the press, he felt himself being lifted up. Next thing he knew, the thavmar’s face was right in front of him, glowing eyes staring through him and crooked mouth letting out a growl.   
  
Right at that moment, Brian looked back on his life. The few friends he had made throughout it, his family, the bullies that tormented him, hunters who said he wasn’t fit for the job, that he had always been a coward. Tears welled up in his eyes again. He would have led an empty life, always scared, afraid to break rules, never standing up for himself. The thavmar’s growl shifted into a different noise, light escaping out of its crooked mouth as it slowly opened inch by inch. Brian closed his eyes shut, feeling the tears run down his cheeks, accepting his fate. He might be missed for a few months but Mikey and Adam would eventually forget about him. It’s for the best.

 

_ I’m a waste of space anyway. _

 

Just when he was prepared for the end, a blast that would hurt for barely a second before it was all over, a shot resonated, but it wasn’t from the thavmar in front of him. It was clear by the pained howl it let out. Brian’s eyes opened only to realize he was falling, still clutched into the giant paw. The landing was rough but he was alive.

 

Alive.

 

He was  _ alive. _

 

Brian took in the scene before him, glasses askew from running and hitting the ground. He tried to make sense of it. The creature was glaring down to the side, huffing fog out of its mouth, attack interrupted by… Whatever had saved Brian. He realized then that the thavmar still stood tall, albeit shakilly, despite the paw it just lost, which was still holding tightly onto the hunter. Whatever shot the thavmar cut its paw off. The boy readjusted his glasses, finally shifting his gaze to what the thavmar was glaring at. Or rather,  _ who  _ it was glaring at.   
  
A boy, well, a hunter, actually, stood meters away from the giant creature, glaring right back at it, unfazed by the dangerous golden glint of its eyes. Though it stood tall, despite one leg being torn off, and looked menacingly at the hunter, it was apparent that the creature feared him more than he feared it. He held a white gun with red stripes going down the barrel, both hands clutching it tightly. Brian was awestruck by the hunter’s confidence, even more so when said hunter soon began charging another shot at the thavmar. Seeing the imminent danger, it tried to run, but with a freshly ripped leg, it easily fell down, shaking the ground and letting out a pained growl. Translucent walls began surrounding it, raising up high to cage the creature but a roof was never added. Now that Brian was out of the haze he had been watching the hunter who saved him, he noticed that more hunters had came, thanks to his call.

 

It was over.

 

The hunter, still stuck in the severed paw, struggled but made it out of the grip. He shakily pulled himself up, standing on his wobbly legs after being so sure this would have been the end of him. The fall hadn’t felt good, but he hoped the severed limb took most of the falling damage and that any injuries he might have wasn’t internal. Mostly physical, a few cuts here and there from the branches whipping him when he ran, and psychological, what with seeing a hunter crushed no less than a few minutes ago. He tried to move forward but struggled, aching everywhere. Right when he was about to just give up and let himself fall on the ground ( _ laying down would feel great right about now _ ), he felt someone grip his side before it could happen. He let his arm hook around the person’s shoulder, letting out a pained sound once he was standing straight.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Brian let his eyes go to the stranger holding him. With no surprise, it had been the hunter, the one who shot the thavmar and just saved his life. He had long black hair falling over his shoulders, eyes that seemed golden, and the boy was clearly taller than him. Ironically enough, Brian found himself reminded of the thavmar who had just tried to kill him. Yet, he didn’t feel scared or in danger. He felt like being on the side of someone as strong as something who almost killed him would keep him safe. Realizing that he had asked a question, Brian replied after clearing his throat.   
  
“I’ll be fine… The other two were a lot worse off than me, I’m sure.”

 

“We already sent people to look for them,” the stranger reassured him. Brian nodded weakly. He felt his legs start to give out but before he could fall, the other hunter held onto him tighter and pulled him back up. “Let’s sit you down somewhere,” he mumbled. Some slow steps later, Brian was set down against a tree. “Are you in pain anywhere?”

 

Brian chuckled. “More like everywhere,” he said with a weak smile. The other hunter didn’t seem to find it as funny, a worried look on his face.

 

“We’ll get you taken care of in a bit,” he said, setting himself next to Brian.

 

Brian closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the tree, trying to not focus too much on the pain running through his body. He let the memory of everything that happened settle in. He recalled his actual mission, then the creature (who he still doesn’t know the name of, he’ll have to look it up in his hunter book) appearing, one of the two hunters with him getting crushed, calling for help, running from the thavmar, getting caught, reminding himself how he was a coward, how he was useless, how-

 

“What’s your name?”

 

The voice interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes, looking at the other. He still had worry in his eyes but was trying to hide it behind a blank expression. Brian’s thought process caught up with the question.

 

“Brian Douglas.”

 

The other huffed out a laugh, a small smile on his face. “You didn’t have to tell me your last name.”

 

Brian was caught off guard. He thought the hunter wanted to know who he was to look up his file, his grade, or whatever else would come up when looking up his name. Turns out he just wanted small talk. Brian could go along with that.

 

“What’s yours?”   
  
The other hunter smiled, holding out his hand for Brian to shake.

 

“Ivan. Nice to meet you, Brian.” Brian smiled back at him, shaking his hand slowly, since he was still in pain. His hand dropped to the ground once Ivan let go, too tired to care much. What followed was silence that allowed his thoughts to come back. Brian shifted his gaze upwards, a frown returning to his lips. His life had been relatively empty, reflecting on it now. Always the same friends, always following the rules, never letting himself take things slow, let his own grip on things loosen, to stop almost choking himself with his own leash. He really should just experience life as it is, considering he almost died regretting everything that had led up to him in the grip of a thavmar. Brian needed to turn his life around.

 

And, shifting his gaze to the, quite frankly, handsome boy next to him, he decided to start right about now.

 

Being friends with an undying flirt payed off in that moment.

 

“I should start calling you my guardian angel, though.”

 

Ivan, who was looking in another direction, shifted his golden eyes back on him. “Huh?”

 

“You saved my life,” Brian explained. Then, he let himself reflect a smirk he had seen on Adam more than once. “And you certainly look like one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W O A H ART FOR THIS CHAPTER, HOW WILD IS THAT?????  
> /cough/ it's actually an old drawing I made, specifically for this story, I just never got around to like.... Type it out back then. So yeah.  
> (before you ask, no i don't have a name for this thavmar yet, sorry)


	13. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Self harm and a lot of panicking
> 
> Although I'm doing this to Rex, know that I Love Him Very Much and I'm so sorry for doing this I just wanted to write something without actually,,,,,, continuing a story, oof,  
> also its almost 2 am, i didn't reread this chapter, enjoy hell,

Rex slowly gained consciousness slowly and was stuck in that brief confused state when suddenly waking up from a deep sleep. His room was still dark, the moonlight barely visible through the trees surrounding his house and the curtains haphazardly pulled over his window, a small sliver exposing a lone string of light hitting the opposite wall. His brain finally caught up and he couldn’t help but groan at the realization that he just woke up in the middle of the night. He glanced over at his digital clock. 4 am. Huffing, he sat up, practically  _ feeling _ the mess that was on his head. He rubbed at his tired eyes in sleepy frustration and confusion.

 

Why the fuck was he awake at this hour? It’s not like Toby was in his room or got up in the middle of the night. The boy cherished waking up at 6 am way too much to let himself wake up or move during the night. Looking through his covers, he found out that his snake was not in his bed either. It was probably in its tank or maybe went with Toby. Or on the couch. Whatever.

 

The thing is, Rex is not a light sleeper. Unless something was wrong or moved near him, he would wake up and notice it. Hell, most of the time when Toby would come wake him up, he wouldn’t even budge until the other was yelling at him. So why was he…?   
  
_ Someone’s watching. _

 

Rex’s stomach dropped at that. Feeling panic quickly starting to rise, he tried to breathe normally. No, there isn’t, it’s fine, he’s in the middle of the fucking woods, no one is here it’s…

 

_ Someone. Is. Watching. _

 

Suddenly he was out of his bed, going over to his window and shoving the curtains out of the way to look outside, as if he’d catch someone there, looking at him. But there was nothing. Rex quickly put the curtains back on, grabbing the clips he kept on his desk and quickly pinching the curtains together to make sure not even a crack was visible. He stepped back, his panic still there but not controlling his actions anymore. Placing a hand over his heart, he tried to calm down again. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in… And out… In… Out… In… 

 

_ They’re still here. _

 

His eyes flew open, looking around in his closed off room. He ran back to his desk, shoving the drawers open, as if he’d find something there to prove him right. Notes, books, pencils, highlighters, cds… No cameras. He was a bit suspicious of his earbuds, though. He grabbed them out of his drawer, quickly walking to his door, opening it quickly to chuck them out before slamming the door quickly. He looked back in his room, thinking of what to do next. Dropping down on his knees, he looked under his bed.

 

Some boxes from when he moved in were still there. He grabbed one, pulling it out of its hiding place and proceeded to look through its content, throwing things out of it when they were deemed safe. Family album, old clothes that probably didn’t fit him anymore, old cassettes, old wallets either from his parents or himself… He did so with the other boxes under his bed. He stumbled upon an old porcelain figure of a bear holding a heart with his name on it. He remembered his parents saying they gave it to him when he was younger, that they had matching ones with their own name written on the mama and papa bear’s heart. He remembered taking his when moving out to remind himself his parents still cared about him and they forever will. Remembered putting it in a box, covered with old clothes, to make sure to never break it during episodes.

 

Without hesitation, Rex smashed it on the ground, relieved only when he saw for himself that there were no cameras or microphones hidden in it. Once all the boxes were emptied and looked through, he got up and looked through his closet. Nothing there either. Feeling relieved, he sighed and went back to his bed, sitting on it, head between his hands as he tried to calm down for the third time.

 

Silence.

 

He breathed deeply at the silence in his head. Everything was fine. Nothing to freak out about. He was safe here. It’s the middle of nowhere anyway, who would-

 

“Rex?”

 

_ They know your name. _

 

Rex’s wide eyes turned to his bedroom door. There was a moment of silence before the voice called again.

 

“Rex, can I come in?”

 

_ They know your name. They know where you live. They know your room. You fucking idiot, they’ve been spying on you, you weren’t careful enough, they got you cornered, you’re stuck, they’re here, they’re here, THEY’RE HERE. _

 

Rex stumbled out of bed, tripping a few times as he made his way into his wardrobe. He closed the doors, regretting not being able to lock it on the inside. He put his arms around himself, trying to be as small as possible, feeling himself shaking. He dug his nails into his biceps to stop it, fearing they would hear. He heard the door open but at this point he wasn’t even sure if it was his head or not. Either way, his panic rose, making him shake that much more. His nails dragged down his arms and he looked down at them.

 

_ There wasn’t anything in your room. It’s in you. Under that skin. They placed it there when you weren’t paying attention. You’re an idiot who got caught. They’re here. They’re here. Remove it, they won’t know. Remove it. Remove it. Remove it. IT ITCHES, REMOVE IT. _

 

Rex started clawing at his left arm, dragging his nails up and down until he was bleeding. Even then that didn’t stop him. He stopped when his arm was shaking badly, smearing the blood to look clearly under his skin. No chip.  _ Must be in the other one. _ He had begun scratching his right arm with his shaking hand when the voice came up again.

 

“Rex? Are you in the closet? Are you okay?”

 

Fuck. It was too late. _I’m an idiot. I’m as good as dead. They got me. They’re probably laughing at me. At how much I’m freaking out. Find the chip, it has to be there, it has to._

 

The wardrobe doors opened, revealing Toby. For a second Rex thought letting him in was a mistake. He was the one behind this. He was the one tracking him down, laughing at his panic.

 

But those eyes, those sunset eyes, were full of worry and care. He didn’t know what was going on. He wasn’t aware Rex was being hunted. He didn’t know- he didn’t-

 

“What happened!?”

 

Those eyes went from worry to horror when he noticed his bloody fingers and the blood dripping down his arms. Rex tried to breathe, inhaling the metallic stained air around him when he tried to speak.

 

“Toby, they’re watching me, you have to help. I-I can’t find the chip, I just… I need to find it, they were watching me, I-I know they were, I felt them, their eyes, their…”

 

The panic was rising again and his hand started moving on his own again, trying to break deeper into the skin. Suddenly a hand took his wrist, moving it away from his arm.

 

“Rex, calm down! What are you talking about? There’s only you and I out here, who else would be there?” Rex looked back at Toby, his breathing shallow and fast compared to Toby’s. Rex’s hands twitched to scratch more -  _ my skin itches, must be the chip _ \- but it was held down by Toby’s hand. “Please, just… Take deep breaths and calm down.” Rex took in a shaky breath that didn’t feel like enough air before exhaling quickly, repeating the same pattern. Toby guided him with his own breathing, Rex following along, albeit a bit shakily. Eventually, Rex had calmed down enough, the panic dying down, realizing he had freaked out. “Doing better?” Rex carefully nodded, Toby taking his hand and pulling him out of the closet and leading him somewhere. Rex was too zoned out to know where exactly.

 

He realized he was in his bathroom only after Toby made him sit down on the closed lid of the toilet and began shuffling through the cabinets to find, presumably, the first aid kit. Rex would usually be bothered by him looking through his stuff but he was too out of it to care. “It’s under the sink, right side,” Rex mumbled when he noticed Toby was too small to actually look through the cabinets and would climb up and cause a bigger mess than this already is. Toby looked back at him for a moment before nodding, looking under the sink and finding it there. He settled down next to Rex, taking some toilet paper to dab away as much blood as possible on the arm he was working on.

 

Most of it happened in silence, with only a few hisses coming from Rex here and there followed by short apologies from Toby. It wasn’t as quiet when Toby’s way of putting on bandages weren’t adequate at all and Rex had to give him a few directions. It was when it was all over, when Toby was packing up the first aid kit, that Rex spoke up. “Thank you,” he almost whispered. Toby looked back at him for a moment before putting the first aid kit where it had been, looking back at him.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, it’s not like I would have left you there.” Toby shrugged.

 

“I’ll still say it and mean it.” Toby eyed him up and down quickly.

 

“I know you hate it when I ask questions about things that aren’t my business but… What happened?”

 

Rex was silent for a moment, looking down at his bandaged arms. It’s not like he could give an excuse for this, he had to be sincere. There was no point in lying, he never lied to Toby before, he doesn’t see why he would have to stop that now. Taking a deep breath, Rex tried to explain.

 

“I have… Episodes of paranoia,” Rex resumed simply. “They’re not always this intense, usually I just need to make sure my room is closed off, removing certain objects from my room… It rarely gets to… This.” He raised his arms slightly. He didn’t look back at Toby. He was prepared for the worst, Toby calling him crazy or fucked up, trying to go back out there in the forest, probably sleep with some sort of weapon under his pillow just in case.

 

“How are you feeling now?”

 

He didn’t expect Toby to actually care, though.

 

“Better. A bit shaken, but definitely better.” He looked back down at his arms. “Not mentioning these,” he mumbled.

 

“Do… Do you hurt yourself a lot during these episodes?”

 

_ Not just during episodes _ , he would have said out loud, but instead, he answered Toby’s question.

 

“Sometimes, not always.” Toby was quiet after that. He didn’t seem to have any more questions as of now. “I’m exhausted. We should go back to sleep.”

 

Toby nodded, standing up. Rex followed him out, turning the light of the bathroom off as he made his way out. “Are you,” Toby stuttered out before clearing his throat. “Are you going to be okay? On your own?” Rex actually thought about it. Could he really go back into his room, sleep alone, and be alright? He figured the hesitation was enough of an answer.

 

“I don’t think so.” Toby pinched his thumb with his other hand. Nervous habit of his.

 

“Would you, I mean… I can, you… You can stay with me tonight, if it makes you feel better, if you want…” His sentence was a bit muffled at the end as he looked away from Rex. Even though it sounded like it hurt to ask the question, Rex appreciated the gesture. A small smile that he was pretty sure Toby didn’t notice formed on his lips and he honestly couldn’t help it.

 

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one I want to say is going to be part four of Dream!Adam but I'm just,,,,,,, bad at writing and procrastination is like my best friend nowadays


	14. Chat up! - part 3 (chatroom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cegep is killing me.  
> anyway have this that I ended up writing while I was taking the bus when I should have been working on my fic that I want to keep working on.

****Bad Boy changed the group name to Taylor Should Not Have Kicking Privilege****

 

**Rapunzel:** wow rude?

 

**Bad Boy:** you kicked three people from the group last time!!

 

**Rapunzel:** 1- you and neon were arguing. It was getting bad. 2- ASUREV KEPT SWEARING!!

 

**Bad Boy:** asurev

 

**Shiny:** asurev

 

**Neon:** asurev

 

**Angel:** What’s asurev?

 

**Rapunzel:** one typo. just one.

 

**Angery:** JUST A CITY BOY

 

**Bad Boy:** BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROOOIT

 

**Neon:** what the fuck?

 

**Rapunzel:** /how many times will i have to say this/

 

**Angel:** Taylor, I already told you. It’s fine.

 

**Angery:** HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING

 

**Bad Boy:** ANYWHEEEERE

 

**Angery:** ANYWHEEEERE

 

**Neon:** how did they sinc that up perfectly????

 

**Rapunzel:** the strange bond that is a Bromance™, neon,

 

**Angel:** What’s a bromance?

 

**Neon:** it’s when two guys are very good friends and aren’t afraid to show their appreciation for each other but they aren’t gay.

 

**Angel:** Necro and Adam have that?

 

**Brain:** Adam just bursted into my room screaming/singing along to don’t stop believing.

 

**Rapunzel:** same here with necro

 

**Rapunzel:** seriously necro this is why i think you would like musicals

 

**Bad Boy:** musicals are for losers.

 

**Rapunzel:** yeah you’re the perfect audience

 

**Bad Boy:** ouch

 

**Bad Boy:** im hurt.

 

**Bad Boy:** i cant believe it.

 

**Rapunzel:** so melodramatic

 

**Brain:** Probably got it from hanging out with Adam too much.

 

**Angery:** ouch.

 

**Angery:** im hurt,,,,

 

**Angel:** Does Brian and Adam have a bromance?

 

**Neon:** that’s just a romance

 

**Neon:** it’s just taking forever

 

**Angel:** I can taste your salt over the phone.

 

**Bad Boy:** Lurar saying that made me laugh idk why

 

**Bad Boy:** uh

 

**Bad Boy:** did we add Aurev back?

 

**Rapunzel:** THATS WHAT I FORGOT!!!!

 

****Rapunzel added Heck Off to Taylor Should Not Have Kicking Privilege****

 

**Heck Off:** just when i thought i escaped.

 

**Rapunzel:** stop being moody, you secretly care about us

 

**Heck Off:** shut up

 

**Angel:** He didn’t deny it.

 

**Shiny:** it’s okay Aurev, we love you and your tsundere ways.

 

**Heck Off:** can i kick myself out of this chat?

 

**Neon:** sorry to interrupt but Brian and Adam have been quiet and my Briam Senses™ are tingling.

 

**Bad Boy:** oh shit

 

**Bad Boy:** adam you here?

 

**Rapunzel:** dont make me kick you again necro i stg

 

**Angel:** Taylor, it’s fine...

 

**Neon:** is Adam not responding????

 

**Bad Boy:** oh hecc my bromance connection is fuzzy

 

**Bad Boy:** the code “bros before hoes” has been overrun!!!

 

**Neon:** please tell me they’re fucking

 

**Shiny:** i second that

 

**Angel:** Guys what the heck???

 

**Rapunzel:** I WOULD BE ANGRY AT EVERYONE BECAUSE LURAR SAID HECK BUT I CAN EXCUSE IT IF BRIAM IS HAPPENING

 

**Neon:** please I /need/ an update

 

**Heck Off:** dude, chill

 

**Neon:** THEY MAKE ME FEEL THINGS, AUREV, YOU DONT UNDERSTAND

 

**Angel:** Neon. Seriously, calm down. I get that you care about them but yelling has no point here.

 

**Bad Boy:** neon??? Caring???? its more likely than you think……..

 

**Rapunzel:** old meme but ill accept it

 

**Angery:** yall keep spamming the chat and broke off a magical moment.

 

**Angery:** Brian was about to confess his love to me

 

**Brain:** don’t encourage them

 

**Brain:** Adam just wanted me to sing along with him and wouldn’t leave me alone. If it wasn’t  singing, it was dancing.

 

**Angery:** he didn’t do either, by the way. Which is unfair.

 

**Neon:** adam don’t say something like that ever again, I actually had a heart attack.

 

**Bad Boy:** one day, Neon. one day.

 

**Rapunzel:** okay since briam is not happening

 

**Rapunzel:** BECAUSE OF YOU ALL WITH YOUR DIRTY MOUTHS, LURAR SAID HECK. I BLAME ALL OF YOU AND IM DISAPPOINTED.

 

**Angel:** Taylor, I really don’t care. You don’t have to treat me like that.

 

**Neon:** i actually heard Lurar swear the other day.

 

**Angery:** NANI???????

 

**Rapunzel:** N O

 

**Bad Boy:** W HAT

 

**Angel:** I probably did? It happens sometimes.

 

**Brain:** say fuck

 

**Rapunzel:** BRIAN, NO

 

**Angel:** what

 

**Brain:** type out fuck in the chat.

 

**Neon:** Taylor will probably have a mental break down if he does.

 

**Bad Boy:** shh shh i want to see it happen,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

**Angel:** f

 

**Angel:** fff

 

**Brain:** take your time

 

**Angel:** frick

 

**Bad Boy:** I just heard Taylor let out the biggest sigh of relief. I’m one floor above her.

 

****Rapunzel kicked Brain from the group****

 

**Bad Boy:** TAYLOR.

 

**Rapunzel:** HE TRIED TO MAKE LURAR SWEAR.

 

**Angel:** He was just joking around.

 

**Bad Boy:** I’ll find a way to remove your kicking privileges because this is unacceptable.

 

**Rapunzel:** ill kick everyone off if I have to.

 

**Angel:** Taylor. I'm gonna say this one last time. I don't care about that. You can read this as a warning too, do not forget.

 

**Neon:** fdo;cbnej

 

**Bad boy:** is this really Lurar????

 

**Bad Boy:** also did neon have a stroke

 

**Rapunzel:** is that a threat?

 

**Angel:** maybe.

 

**Angery** : it's the first time I'm afraid of someone like Lurar.

 

**Angery:** also ADD MY BOYFRIEND BACK.

 

**Bad Boy:** he isn't your boyfriend yet.

 

**Angery:** yet

 

**Neon:** yet.

 

****Rapunzel added Brain to Taylor Should Not Have Kicking Privileges****

 

**Brain:** I would feel offended had I not been pleasantly surprised at the calmness of my phone.

 

**Bad Boy:** I'm Brian and I use words like pleasantly and calmness in my texts

 

**Brain:** is it too much for you to handle?

 

**Neon:** i need more sassy brian in my life

 

**Bad Boy:** :(

 

**Angery:** i dont know who to side for, i am Conflicted

 

**Bad Boy:** IM YOUR BEST BRO!!!

 

**Brain:** I'm your childhood friend.

 

**Angery:** hecc

 

**Angery:** don't make me chose 

 

**Rapunzel:** is everyone going to ignore how Lurar basically threatened me?

 

**Bad Boy:** pfft as if Lurar would actually hurt someone

 

**Neon:** I second that

 

**Angel:** Are you going to treat me like a child again?

 

**Rapunzel:** idk, I'm kinda scared.

 

**Neon:** Lurar won't hurt you but he certainly will find a way to make you regret things. There's a reason why I'm not leaving my clothes on the floor anymore.

 

**Rapunzel:** What did he do?

 

**Angel:** They weirdly all ended up piled on his bookshelf and when he went to get a book, they all weirdly fell onto him. It was weird.

 

**Neon:** I cleaned up after myself afterwards because Lurar said that “maybe next time they'll weirdly be more heavy”

 

**Rapunzel:** how can he be. this scary?

 

**Angel:** I'm not scary?

 

**Bad Boy:** he really isn't, tbh. half the time i'm trying not to pat his head.

 

**Angel:** What?

 

**Neon:** that's. kinda weird.

 

**Bad Boy:** it's not?

 

**Angery:** eh, kinda,,,,?

 

**Brain:** it is weird.

 

**Bad Boy:** but his hair is fluffy, how can you not want to touch it?

 

**Rapunzel:** my hair is fluffy and you never want to touch it

 

**Bad Boy:** BECAUSE ITS EVERYWHERE IN THE GOD DAMN HOUSE, IF I WANT TO TOUCH IT, I CAN JUST GO SIT ON THE COUCH.

 

**Rapunzel:** I CANT CONTROL MY HAIR, NECRO, ITS NOT MY FAULT IF IT FALLS OFF

 

**Bad Boy:** YOU CAN!!! JUST FUCKING CUT IT!!!!

 

**Rapunzel:** W A T C H. Y O U R. L A N G U A G E.

 

**Angel:** That's it.

 

**Neon:** oh no

 

**Rapunzel:** what

 

**Angel:** I reached my limit.

 

**Rapunzel:** im scared

 

**Angel:** Then be scared.

 

***Angel is offline***

 

**Bad Boy:** holy fuck

 

**Rapunzel:** NEON HELP ME WHAT DO I DO

 

**Neon:** you can't do anything. you're fucked. good luck.

 

**Rapunzel:** N O O O

 

**Bad Boy:** can Lurar cut her hair as a prank?

 

**Rapunzel:** STOP TALKING ABOUT MY HAIR.

 

**Bad Boy:** ILL STOP ONCE IT ISNT EVERYWHERE IN THE HOUSE!!! I FOUND HAIR IN MY OWN ROOM, TAYLOR. YOU NEVER GO THERE.

 

**Rapunzel:** ILL STOP ONCE YOU START ACTUALLY WASHING YOUR CLOTHES YOURSELF.

 

****Bad Boy kicked Rapunzel out of the chat****


	15. Chat up! - part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a bit of a break from writing because of Life but im here now to deliver this shitpost  
> enjoy uwu  
> (btw will post a new chapter from my voltron fic Take Me Away From Here soon. hopefully)

****Bad Boy changed their name to Necwo****

 

**Angery:** what

 

**Necwo:** hewwo!!

 

**Brain:** Christ.

 

**Angery:** necro i love you but what the fuxk

 

**Brain:** fuxk

 

**Angel:** fuxk

 

**Shiny:** fuxk

 

**Angery:** this is? homophobia?

 

**Brain:** how? you're straight

 

**Necwo:** H A

 

**Brain:** ???

 

**Angery:** im bi, brian

 

**Brain:** oh.

 

**Brain:** you never told us?

 

**Angery:** tbh, ur the only one who made a big deal out of it

 

**Necwo:** what did he do

 

**Angery:** we (me, brian and mikey) went camping on our own for the first time. he made a big deal out of it and said things like “im still me” and “i hope it doesnt change the way you look at me”

 

**Brain:** I've been raised by a lowkey homophobic mother, Adam.

 

**Angery:** and ive said many times that i dont like her.

 

**Brain:** skkssksksk

 

**Brain:** she's not THAT bad…

 

**Angel:** If someone is “lowkey homophobic”, as you put it, I think they are THAT bad.

 

**Angery:** is no one gonna mention that brian did the gay keysmash??

 

**Brain:** Well, I AM gay so it would make sense that I do.

 

**Angery:** im lov u

 

**Necwo:** where's neon, i want him to react to my owos

 

**Angel:** He's… Busy.

 

**Necwo:** i’m afraid to ask?

 

**Angery:** lenny 

 

**Shiny:** get your mind out of the gutter.

 

**Brain:** Lenny?

 

**Angery:** too lazy to go get the emoji

 

**Necwo:** its not really an emoji

 

**Angery:** how dare you correct me

 

**Angel:** Beast is here.

 

**Necwo:** oh

 

**Neon:** ufgAG

 

**Angel:** Oh no.

 

**Necwo:** IS BEAST ON HIS PHONE????

 

**Neon:** FUJOUS

 

**Necwo:** SHKAKXHAOUSIQK

 

**Angery:** wait what

 

**Necwo:** neon is a beast

 

**Angery:** i thought he was human?

 

**Brain:** it was obvious, though?

 

**Angery:** you literally studied thavmars, brian. it's obvious to you.

 

**Brain:** oh. sorry.

 

**Neon:** FOPPMS

 

**Angel:** I have to make him something to eat before he destroys Neon’s phone.

 

**Necwo:** wait this could be his chance to communicate with us.

 

**Necwo:** Please Tell Us Your Deepest Thoughts, Oh Great Creature.

 

**Neon:** DFUOHK

 

**Necwo:** please take your time

 

**Brain:** I doubt he can write anything.

 

**Neon:** FZYGCK YFHJ

 

**Necwo:** everyone shut.

 

**Neon:** FZUVK

 

**Neon:** FOVL

 

**Neon:** FUCK

 

**Necwo:** sskshdksjdisjis

 

**Angery:** HIS FIRST WORD IS FUCK

 

**Angel:** I made him something quick, he should be quiet now.

 

**Necwo:** darn, just when it was getting fun

 

**Angel:** Wait. What time is it?

 

**Necwo:** like 12 pm?

 

**Angel:** Taylor’s awake. Add her back.

 

****Necwo added Rapunzel back to Taylor Should Not Have Kicking Privileges****

 

**Angel:** Good morning Taylor!

 

**Rapunzel:** FINALLY IM BACK!!!

 

**Rapunzel:** and hi Lurar!

 

**Angel:** Did you sleep well?

 

**Rapunzel:** uh.. sure?

 

**Angel:** You sure? You slept until noon, you need to go to bed earlier and get a good 8 hours of sleep! :)

 

**Rapunzel:** what

 

**Necwo:** oh, i see what's happening.

 

**Angel:** You should set an alarm around 9am and head to bed at 8pm. I'll accept 10 on the weekends.

 

**Rapunzel:** lurar what the heck

 

**Angel:** Don't say that! Who taught you that word?

 

**Rapunzel:** Lurar. i just woke up. give me some time to process. pls

 

**Rapunzel:** im gonna go make myself something to eat.

 

**Angel:** Make sure it's healthy!

 

**Necwo:** this is kinda weird but I like it?

 

**Shiny** : Mother Lurar™

 

**Brain:** I wish I had a mom like this.

 

**Angery:** I wish I had a mom

 

**Brain:** ADAM THATS SO DARK.

 

**Angery:** //shrug emoji

 

**Rapunzel:** LURAR.

 

**Angel:** What?

 

**Rapunzel:** DONT WHAT ME, WHY IS THERE A WHOLE BREAKFAST PLATE ON MY TABLE???

 

**Necwo:** EXCUSE ME WHAT.

 

**Rapunzel:** I WAS HOPING IT WAS YOU, NECRO.

 

**Necwo:** NO???? LURAR DID YOU BREAK IN OUR HOUSE???

 

**Angel:** What? No. That would be… Weird.

 

**Angery:** IM CACKLING SHSJAHSJS

 

**Rapunzel:** IM SCARED TO EAT IT TBH.

 

**Angel:** But it's a healthy breakfast! I even made some chocolate chip waffles.

 

**Rapunzel:** I hate that you know I can't refuse.

 

**Angel:** Eat, daughter.

 

**Necwo:** GANHAGDHS

 

**Angery:** THIS IS. PURE AND ALSO TERRIFYING?

 

**Necwo:** Quick question, when did you break in our house?

 

**Angel:** I didn't. That would be weird. But if I had to, I'd say around 4 am. I didn't though, that would be weird.

 

**Neon:** GWAH

 

**Necwo:** thanks for the input, Beast.

 

**Angery:** Im using GWAH as a reaction now.

 

**Rapunzel:** did you seriously break in my house to put food on my table?

 

**Angel:** I already told you, I didn't. But had I done so, it would be weird to just drop food.

 

**Necwo:** what.

 

**Rapunzel:** WHAT ELSE DID YOU DO?

 

**Angel:** Nothing? I told you, I didn't break in.

 

**Necwo** : she's downstairs but I can hear her rummaging around.

 

**Rapunzel:** YOU REPLACED THE KITCHEN KNIVES TO PLASTIC KNIVES.

 

**Angel:** What? That's weird.

 

**Brain:** This is the best prank someone could pull off. It doesn't even involve hurting anyone.

 

**Angel:** I would never hurt my sweet angel. :(

 

**Rapunzel:** THE SCISSORS ARE ALL ROUNDED. THERE ARE CHILD SAFETY LOCKS ON CABINETS.

 

**Angel:** What if you mistake Windex for juice, though!? I'm keeping you safe!

 

**Necwo:** gonna cut your hair with the new scissors

 

**Rapunzel:** N E C R O, YOURE NOT HELPING.

 

**Necwo:** I'm helping plenty :3

 

**Angery:** GWAH

 

**Shiny:** I've never seen gold but this? this is gold.

 

**Rapunzel:** THE SHAMPOO IS TEARLESS.

 

**Angel:** Just in case.

 

**Rapunzel:** LITERALLY EVERY CORNER IN THE BATHROOM HAVE THESE LITTLE PLASTIC NUBS IM

 

**Angel:** Bathrooms can get very slippery, don't want you bumping your head and get a concussion.

 

**Rapunzel:** all the medicine was already in childproof caps so you couldn't have done anything in my cabinet.

 

**Rapunzel:** Right?

 

**Angel:** :)

 

**Rapunzel:** e x c u s e ?

 

**Rapunzel:** GHDDGFHDGDFGG LURAR WHAT

 

**Angel:** Can't be too careful!

 

**Necwo:** what is it?

 

**Rapunzel:** HE PUT THEM IN OTHER BOTTLES WITH CHILDPROOF CAPS.

 

**Necwo** : DHUSHAKA O M G

 

**Necwo:** I'm still off put that he broke in without my knowledge but,

 

**Angel:** I mean, you were asleep.

 

**Necwo:** what

 

**Necwo:** oh uh

 

**Necwo:** sure,,,,

 

**Rapunzel:** Did you do. Anything else.

 

**Angel:** I don't think I would have, had I done it.

 

**Rapunzel:** Thank heck.

 

**Angel:** Now.

 

**Angel:** How does it feel to be treated like a toddler?

 

**Rapunzel:** a w f u l

 

**Angel:** Thank you. Will you stop treating me like a child?

 

**Rapunzel:** YES, im sorry,,,,

 

**Angel:** It's alright, as long as you learned your lesson.

 

**Necwo:** wholesome.

 

**Neon:** He broke into your house?

 

**Neon:** Also I'm back.

 

**Necwo:** For a second I thought Beast was talking. I was so happy.

 

**Necwo:** Though, now we know that beast can type out “FUCK”

 

**Angery:** and GWAH

 

**Neon:** good lord.

 

**Neon:** why do I associate with you?

 

**Angery:** you talking to me or Necro?

 

**Neon:** I don't know at this point.

 

**Angery:** I thought we had something???

 

**Neon:** I'm not Brian.

 

**Neon:** also never see me as a romantic partner, I will actually kill myself if Briam doesn't happen because of me.

 

**Angery:** tbh, you're handsome

 

**Neon:** i 

 

**Neon:** what universe is this.

 

**Brian:** I can agree.

 

**Rapunzel:** NEON UR TOL AND HANDSOME!

 

**Angel:** I'm not attracted to you but I can see why people would see you as attractive.

 

**Neon:** what the fucjdkahakzb

 

**Angel:** He's blushing.

 

**Neon:** IM NOT

 

**Angel:** You totally are. I can feel it.

 

**Neon:** I will body slam you.

 

**Rapunzel:** can anyone even body slam Lurar

 

**Shiny:** if they could, they wouldn't.

 

**Rapunzel:** I like how Clair jumps in with little comments and then is never heard from again.

 

**Shiny:** <3

 

**Rapunzel:** <3

 

**Angery:** lesbians?

 

**Shiny:** no, we're both in loving relationships, thank you.

 

**Angery:** YOU ARE????

 

**Angery:** I need to be up to date with stuff.

 

**Rapunzel:** uwu

 

**Brain:** Necro is oddly quiet.

 

**Necwo:** sorry im trying to process this whole ‘neon is handsome’ thing

 

**Angery:** did you just realize hes handsome and Can’t Compute?

 

**Necwo:** no, im trying to see it

 

**Neon:** thank god necro didnt start complimenting me, I would actually be worried for his health

 

**Necwo:** stop pretending you care about me

 

**Neon:** no u

 

**Rapunzel:** not sure if thats a good use of the meme but ok

 

**Necwo:** neon aint too good with memes

 

**Neon:** better than Brian, at least

 

**Angery:** i would be angry for you insulting brian but when its that true i cant

 

**Brain:** I try!

 

**Angery:** you dont know when memes are appropriate to use

 

**Brain:** your face doesn’t know when memes are appropriate to use.

 

**Angery:** i

 

**Necwo:** i think we just witnessed murder

 

**Neon:** it wasnt that good of a comeback?

 

**Necwo:** shhhh go along with it, brian needs validation

 

**Brain:** I don’t need validation from anyone.

 

**Neon:** its ok Brian sweetie, youre doing great

 

**Brain:** Call me sweetie again and I’ll end your life. :)

 

**Neon:** two seconds ago you were saying i was handsome and now you threaten to kill me

 

**Necwo:** dont remind me of those dark times, ill gag

 

**Rapunzel:** neon is handsome

 

**Necwo:** GAG

 

**Necwo:** can yall stop

 

**Angery:** everyone compliment necro hes jealous

 

**Necwo:** i never said i was???

 

**Brain:** despite being quite the opposite to neon, you are still handsome in your own way, necro.

 

**Angery:** your eyes r super pretty and blue and everyone is weak for blue eyes

 

**Rapunzel:** youre like a brother to me and youre always so nice to me and care about everyone

 

**Angel:** Your hair looks fluffy and I believe that Taylor once told me you had ‘uwu’ energy?

 

**Shiny:** youre like the only friend i had when i was a kid and you were (and still is) super awesome, you can have all my uwus

 

**Neon:** youre alright, I guess. You just make me annoyed very easily.

 

**Angel:** everything annoys you.

 

**Neon:** shut, im trying here

 

**Rapunzel:** i think we broke necro

 

**Angery:** whoops

 

**Necwo:** ghnfhl;kn

 

**Angery:** there he is

 

**Necwo:** i cant process things rn sorry

 

**Rapunzel:** awww necroooo

 

**Rapunzel:** wait dont tell me youre crying

 

**Necwo:** h a nooo not at all,

 

**Rapunzel:** AWW NECRO

 

**Rapunzel:** making my way to ur room

 

**Angery:** IM COMING OVER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**Brain:** tagging along with adam

 

**Neon:** wasnt going to come along until i learned briam was going to be present

 

**Angel:** I might as well come too!

 

**Shiny:** well shit, make it a group hang out, im on my way

 

**Necwo:** YALL DONT NEED TO SEE ME CRYING WTF

 

**Rapunzel:** oh hush your tears will be dry by then well just hangout and play mario kart

 

**Neon:** NO

 

**Angery:** YES

 

**Brain:** NO

 

**Necwo:** YES

  
**Shiny:** Y E S


End file.
